


My Alpha

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Stiles has lost everything, all his Pack, his Dad everyone. Then Mother Magic appears to him and offers him a chance to go back and change it all, but he has to choose the moment, the right moment to go back to. When does he choose? And can he change the path they all went down? Slash Peter/Stiles





	1. Mother Magic

Stiles sobbed as he knelt by Lydia's body, gripping onto her wrist where he had been desperately feeling for a pulse even though he knew he would not find one. The bodies of the pack, what was left of the pack, were lying around him, they had been slowly dying off for years, starting with Allison. This battle had been one battle too many, and he was the only one left.

His dad had died months ago, and he had barely been holding on.

This was…

He dropped down onto the floor as sobs wracked through him. It was too much. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't. He had lost everything.

"There there child, why do you cry?" Stiles startled and sat up quickly, squinting through his tears as he stared at the woman standing in front of him.

"I...erm…" Stiles stared around pointedly at the bodies of his friends lying around them.

"Oh yes of course," The woman laughed dropping down to sit next to him.

Had it not the strangeness of the fact that woman had just shown up in the middle of the battlefield from absolutely nowhere and was glowing with magic, Stiles would have been sidetracked by the fact that she was wearing a silver chiffon gown and absolutely nothing else underneath it. However, yeah glowing magic, showing up from nowhere.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Not very polite," She pouted at him.

"My pack are lying dead around me, please excuse me if I'm not being polite," Stiles' voice wobbled as he spoke and hot tears burned his face as they spilled down his face again.

"There there my child, no need for that," The woman said gently, reaching out to brush his tears away.

"My child?" Stiles frowned.

"Even though you're filled with so much grief, that quick brain of yours is still going, that is why you're one of my favourites," The woman gave a tinkling laugh as she reached over and tweaked his nose.

"Huh?" Stiles wiped at the tears that just would not stop falling, his mind already felt like it was swimming, never mind with whatever the hell this was thrown in now. And he could not stop bloody crying!

"Have you not worked out who I am yet? Well, I can't blame you, I have not really shown up on your best day. I am Mother Magic dear," The woman beamed at him.

He blinked at her, and then blinked again as she sat there beaming back at him.

"Huh," Stiles managed to say.

"Huh? That is it? Oh come one, I know you're having a bad day, but I haven't revealed myself to one of my children from over 1,000 years, you could give me something a little more than huh!" The woman, Mother Magic, pouted delicate pink lips at him, flipping her black hair out of her face as her chocolate skin seemed to glow even brighter with magic as though to convince him.

"Are you going to bring my pack back to life?" He asked dully.

"Not quite," She laughed.

"Well, then I….what do you mean not quite?" Stiles paused blinking at her again.

"Do you know why I chose you to be one of my children Stiles?" Mother Magic asked brightly.

"No," He shook his head tiredly.

"Because you're fierce, your strong and kind, you're powerful without magic and blessing you with it only enhanced you. You're meant for great things and what has happened to you isn't fair. This is not what I meant for you. So, I'm giving you a blessing," She grinned mischievously.

"What does that mean?" Stiles sniffed feeling hope welling inside of him for the first time since his dad died.

"I can send you back in time to a point in time that will give you the chance to fix everything, however, there is a twist," Mother Magic held up a finger.

"Of course there is," Stiles sighed.

"That's why I love you," She giggled.

"What is the twist?" Stiles asked numbly, that hope died in his chest.

"You need to choose the moment, you think back and you decide on the moment that could give you the biggest opportunity to change everything," Mother Magic winked at him. "Think hard!"

The best moment? What was the best moment?

"Can it be before I became involved in the supernatural world?" Stiles asked.

"Good question my child. No, I am afraid not, I can only send you as far back as I had a touch in your life. So no sending you back to the Hale fire," Mother Magic smiled understandingly at him.

"But you could send me back to the moment Scott got bitten and stop us being pulled into the supernatural world?" Stiles asked.

"Yes I could," She smiled.

Stiles thought about it. If he changed that moment he would be able to keep himself, Scott, Melissa and his dad safe...But if he wasn't involved in the world, he wouldn't be able to keep the others safe….

Another point then…..

"Ok, I have it," He nodded firmly.

"Are you sure, this is a one-off My Child," Mother Magic asked.

"I am sure, I know the moment," Stiles nodded firmly getting onto his knees and meeting her glowing golden eyes with determination.

"Ok. Be safe My Child, and kill it!" She laughed before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his forehead.

The last thing he saw before he clenched his eyes shut as the magic swept through him was the last of his pack lying dead around him, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Peter's Alpha red eyes.

He was also aware that his magic felt weak as shit right now. It seemed as though he had gone completely back in time.

"Hello?" Peter huffed tugging on his wrist pointedly to remind him that he was there.

"What was the question again?" Stiles frowned, his mind was feeling a little fuzzy.

"Will you take the bite?" Peter asked slowly, clearly at little lost with the sudden change of things. He sniffed the air and frowned as the scent of panic and fear faded from around the human.

"Oh hell no! No! But I will be in your pack. No biting!" Stiles said firmly pointing his finger in Peter's face.

"You...what?" Peter blinked confusedly.

"I do not want to be a werewolf, and trust me you don't want me to be a werewolf either, you would be losing more than you would be gaining. However, I will be in your pack, I accept you as my Alpha Peter Hale,"


	2. Revenge

Peter blinked as his red eyes flashed and he could feel the snap of a pack bond, a proper pack bond, snapped into place. Not the weak link he had with Scott McCall or the faint familial bond that he had with Derek.

No, this was a real, strong, willing, pack bond.

He stared confusedly at the human in front of him who grinned cheekily back at him.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked slowly not releasing his grip on Stiles' wrist.

"Accept you as my Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, I offered, but I did not actually expect you to accept it," Peter frowned.

"So, we need to have a talk," Stiles smiled. "And you probably aren't going to believe a word that I am about to say," He sighed.

"Try me," Peter leant back against his car and raised his eyebrow.

"Ok, don't say that I didn't warn you," Stiles snorted. "I am a spark, and I am from approximately 16 years in the future, I watched my whole pack die, including you and Derek. I lost everything. And when I was kneeling in the blood of the last of my pack, Mother Magic came to me. She gave me a gift, a second chance. She sent me back in time to fix things, to prevent that future from happening, but I had to choose the time,"

"And you chose now? This moment? Why?" Peter asked with a frown.

"You believe me?" Stiles asked surprised.

"I can hear your heartbeat, and you changed in a second as though something happened, as though something changed. And as your Alpha I can tell if you are lying or not, something I think that you know," Peter narrowed his eyes on Stiles.

"I wasn't sure that you were sane enough, to be honest," Stiles shrugged.

"I am suddenly feeling a little more sane, the pack bond has helped control my wolf, it has...I feel more stable," Peter sighed.

"It was what you were looking for with Scott and what you were trying to re-forge with Derek," Stiles said softly.

"Yes," Peter scowled. "Why this moment?"

"I said no the first time, and this was the beginning of everything. The you you are right now is not the answer, the you that I know you can become, he could be the answer," Stiles gripped tightly onto Peter's arm. "But you need help Peter, the path you are walking on right now is going to end in death,"

"I have ways around that," Peter smirked, and Stiles felt a flash of worry for the flash of madness that he could see there.

"Yeah no, that's not the way that you want to go, Peter. It brings you back weak and powerless for a hell of a long time, by the time you start gaining your strength back your mind is a little scrambled again,"

"It can't be that bad," Peter scowled slightly, but there was an edge of doubt in his eyes.

"You team up with Kate, with the plan to double cross her of course, but you work with her all the same. Oh yes, and the path you're walking turns Kate into a werejaguar," Stiles added.

"No…" Peter snarled.

"Yes. Feel our bond, listen to my heartbeat, I am not lying! You team up with Kate! When you come back, you're weak and your powers aren't even half what they should be. Peter, please, I will be your pack, I will help you get revenge. But not this way, not the way you're planning," Stiles begged.

"And I suppose the different way includes not killing?" Peter growled, his eyes glowing red in his anger.

"Oh no, totally with the killing of certain people, Kate Argent in particular just not the way you did it the first time around," Stiles shrugged.

"I haven't killed her yet to me, so it is the first time for me," Peter shrugged. "So, the son of the Sheriff, you're happy to let me kill her?" Stiles could practically taste the incredulousness coming off of him.

"Some people, nothing but death can stop them. Kate is one of those people. She is as mad as a bag of cats but has the power, strength and manipulation to back it up. She needs to die," Stiles said firmly.

He started a little when Peter tipped his head back and ran his nose along the pale column of his throat, he was also sure he felt a hint of tongue brushing his skin. He held on tighter to Peter's shoulders and drew in a deep breath as the Alpha searched for something in his scent. "Have you killed Stiles?"

"At this point in time, no. In the future, my future, yes I did. I did what was needed to protect my pack!" He met Peter's Alpha red eyes without wavering and watched as something seemed to click into place.

"I knew you would be a good pack member," His voice sounded calmer, smoother, more controlled. "You truly would make a beautiful wolf,"

"But…"

"But, a spark, well you're right I would be losing more than I would be gaining, and you seem to have a good understanding of Pack without being a wolf," Peter shrugged, his thumb rubbing against Stiles' jugular.

"I feel the bond too," Stiles breathed out.

"Of course you do, I would expect nothing more," Peter leant into his neck again and this time scented him. "Ok Stiles, what should I do now?"

"I know where Kate is, and she has Derek, this time we aren't letting her play this her way, we're playing it ours," Stiles smirked.

"Ours?" Peter tilted his head and squeezed Stiles arm a little tighter.

"Ours, our pack, our way. You and me for now, hopefully, Derek, a faint chance of Scott," Stiles nodded stepping closer again.

"Ok, and Kate?" Peter asked.

"That we can discuss on the way," Stiles made his way to the passenger side of the door.

"Ok then," Peter nodded and climbed in. "Where to?"

"The Hale house," Stiles grit out.

"She's holding him there?" Peter snarled as he started the car with enough force that Stiles was worried he was going to snap the whole steering column.

"Under, in the basements," Stiles reached out and pressed his hand to Peter's thigh as they sped out of the garage and into the night. "Ok, so killing rules,"

"Killing rules?"

"For Kate," Stiles nodded.

"Ok, this should be interesting," Peter drawled.

"As tempting as it is don't go with the cliche and rip her throat out please whatever you do, bad bad things happen. You need to go for a nice clean kill, snap her neck, go for the heart, even better get her gun off her and shoot her, stab her, just no neck ripping!" Stiles said firmly.

"Ok,"

"Promise me, Peter," Stiles gripped his thigh.

"I promise you," Peter said after a moment of looking at Stiles. "That won't always work you know,"

"What?" Stiles blinked as he opened the laptop he had nabbed from the boot and started it back up.

"Using our new bond to get me to agree to things, manipulating me with i….you didn't realise you were doing it?" Peter asked.

"No, sorry, I didn't mean to...I don't want to manipulate you," Stiles frowned. He jumped a little when Peter tapped his chin gently with his knuckles.

"It's good Stiles. Now, what are you doing with that?" Peter nodded to the laptop.

"I am sorting things out so that you have a life after this," Stiles sighed.

"Sorting?"

"I am sending everything that my dad has on the Hale fire to Chris Argent to prove that it was Kate that started the fire, that she broke the code, that way he won't come after you,"

"You really believe that? He is an Argent," Peter growled.

"He is different, or he has the chance to be. He can be a good man, though I don't know how it will work in this timeline. It took a lot of loss and bad things I intend to stop from happening to make him that man. But in the original timeline, I told him about Kate and he understood,"

"Fine, what else?" Peter wasn't happy, but he was giving a little.

"I am laying a trail for my dad that is going to lead right back to Kate Argent. For all of this, for her covering her tracks. I am going to send an email from Harris saying that he is feeling guilty and intends to go to the police, it will explain why she came back. I am also going to implicate Victoria Argent and Gerard Argent into it, wipe them off of the board," Stiles smirked as he typed away.

"Clever,"

"Of course," Stiles snarked back.

"So, did we have sex in your future?" Peter asked causing Stiles to start spluttering.

"What?!" The teen wheezed.

"You, me, hot sweaty, animalistic sex? Did we get down and dirty and sweaty and…"

"Oh god please stop!" Stiles whined feeling as though his face was burning.

"...have you hung off my…"

"I will make you crash this car and kill you!" Stiles whined.

"I would love to hear you make that sound for a different reason," Peter smirked at him.

"Oh Mother Magic," Stiles groaned covering his burning face.

"Well?"

"No! We haven't!" Stiles groaned.

"Good," Peter nodded.

"Good?!" Stiles spluttered feeling a little offended.

"I want our first time to be something new for both of us," Peter shrugged.

"I...huh...what...I...erm...uh…"

"I know you want me, I can smell it,"

"Oh my…" Stiles wanted to brain himself on the dashboard.

"I'm feeling saner and saner by the second, give me a couple of days and I will be all good to go," Peter grinned.

"I haven't said that I am going to sleep with you!" Stiles protested.

"I can smell that you want to,"

"Doesn't mean I will,"

"I can convince you,"

"I am sure you can give it a good try,"

"I'll fuck your brains out," Peter growled.

"That sounded equal amounts sexy and threatening," Stiles snorted. "Derek,"

"He's not joining us," Peter huffed before grunting when Stiles smacked his chest.

"No! I meant the situation with Derek. You're going to have to talk to him, and quickly, when we get to him, about Laura, because Scott has a stupid idea in his head that you knew what you were doing when you killed her, if he speaks to Derek before you do, the damage is irreparable,"

"That is ominous," Peter drawled.

"We need Derek Peter, you need Derek. You need to talk to him, honestly," Stiles poked him in the side.

"I won…."

"No, Peter, you need to talk to him," Stiles frowned.

"Ok...I don't...I don't want to hurt him, more than I already have," Peter tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Derek blames himself, Peter," Stiles said softly.

"Blames himself for what?"

"The fire Peter, he blames himself, and he thinks that you blame him. He needs to hear you say that you don't blame him,"

"It was Kate! Not him! He must know that I don't blame him, he was a kid!" Peter's eyes glowed red again.

"Laura never told him," Stiles said softly and winced at the feelings of anger that slammed through his bond to Peter.

"I will talk to him,"

"Now that sounded like a promise," Stiles grinned before going back to typing.

"Do you…" Peter drew off with a frown.

"What?"

"Do you really think that I can be a good Alpha?" Peter asked and then grit his teeth at the silence that filled the car and the feeling of Stiles' eyes boring into him.

"Well hello sanity!" Stiles crowed. "I thought we would need Derek to achieve that, but seems like I am just enough. Can you lose the creepy, stereotypical leather jacket now then?"

"Pardon?"

"Really it does not suit you, once all this is sorted out," Peter watched with amusement as Stiles waved his hand around the car while typing one-handed. "We need to get you in a nice henley and some better jeans than that,"

"Really?"

"Definitely, you look super hot in a henley trust me," Stiles said absently.

"Well, in that case, I will leave it on when we fuck," Peter said and then smirked at the wounded duck sound he got from Stiles.

"You do realise that my ass is underage right?" Stiles wheezed.

"1) You're technically around 32 right? 2) We're on our way to murder someone and you are worried about underage sex?" Peter raised his eyebrow at him.

"Erm….ok that is a good point," Stiles nodded.

"So that isn't a no?"

"It isn't a yes,"

"But not a no,"

"Concentrate on driving Alpha," Stiles huffed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The car pulled up outside the Hale house and the two of them looked at each other.

"We don't have very long remember, Scott is on his way, and Kate and Allison aren't going to be far behind. We need to do this fast," Stiles said and Peter nodded his understanding before they hurried out the car.

Peter raced ahead as they had planned, and by the time Stiles reached the basement room Derek was being kept in all the hunters were...incapacitated. And Peter was wrenching Derek free.

"Are you alright Derek?" Stiles asked as he ran into the room and took in the sweat and panting breaths Derek was taking.

"Stiles?" Derek asked a little incredulously.

"We don't really have time right now to discuss this properly, but Stiles is Pack, part of my Pack, ours if you want to be," Peter corrected himself.

"Laura," Derek whined, his wolf obviously closer to the surface with how injured he was.

"We don't have ti…" Peter paused when Stiles gripped his arm.

"You need to make time Peter. No misunderstandings. Make time," He said softly before stepping away and picking up one of the hunter's guns, taking up position in the doorway just in case his time was off.

"What's going on, what are you doing with Stiles?" Derek frowned.

"Well, initially I kidnapped him and then offered him the bite, during intervening seconds his future self was transported into his body by Mother Magic to stop all of us dying in the future. He came back to this time to help me be a proper Alpha, to put things right. The first time around didn't end so well apparently,"

"And you believe him?"

"He isn't lying," Peter nodded. "Him completely and utterly accepting me as Pack, it gave me an anchor, brought me out of my insanity,"

"And that is why you killed Laura? Because you were insane?" Derek growled.

"Yes, and no," Peter sighed leaning against the table and closing his eyes tried not to breathe in too deeply the smell of smoke and ash that surrounded them. "Do you know what happens to a wolf that is in a coma?"

"No…" Derek watched as every muscle in Peter's body tensed.

"I was aware Derek, every moment, every second, I was aware. I could feel my body slowly stitching itself back together, day after day, I could feel myself healing. And I remembered everything every single moment, replayed over and over and over in my head, watching our family, watching our Pack die around me, hearing them, smelling them, watching them," Peter drew in a shuddering breath. "When I woke up I was more animal than human, I have been more animal than human for a long time. Laura abandoned me, she left me here, in the town our family was slaughtered in alone, unprotected and without Pack. I could have healed faster, having Pack would have made me stronger, I wouldn't have been stuck for as long as I was. When she came back...I knew on some level it was her, but mostly, my wolf…"

"Do you regret it?" Derek asked in a small voice, his eyes flashing to his nephew who looked so young, and so hurt.

"Yes and no. The Laura I remember, my niece who used to like me reading to her of a nighttime over everyone else. That Laura, yes I regret it. The Alpha who left me to be killed, who left me to the ravages of my own mind and to feel myself healing from being burnt alive second by second...her no I don't," Peter admitted honestly.

"I…" Derek was struggling and Peter could easily see it despite the masks that he had up.

"I am sorry that I took her from you though, I am sorry that I took someone else from you. You didn't deserve that grief," Peter said honestly and knew without a doubt that his heartbeat would tell Derek he wasn't lying.

"But...it was my fault…" Derek's voice was quiet enough that Peter only heard it because of his werewolf hearing.

"It was not your fault!" Peter growled.

"No Peter, it was, you don't know what I did, you don't know what I…" Derek gritted his teeth as the wolf came forward.

"Derek, I know. Kate, she gloated about it, that night, when we were locked in. She stood outside and shouted it for us all to hear as the fire caught," Peter reached out when Derek jerked back looking horrified. "Derek, none of us blamed you! None of us! This guilt you have is for nothing. You were a kid, a young, hurting kid, and she took advantage of that. She rap...it wasn't your fault Derek, and even in my deepest, darkest moment of madness, have I ever blamed you,"

"Peter,"

"I'm not hugging you, still not that guy," Peter held his hands up in warning making Derek snort with laughter.

"We will work on that, together, as a Pack," Stiles promised.

"So, from the future huh?" Derek frowned.

"Yo!" Derek and Peter groaned when Stiles made the Spock sign at them.

"Yeah, I'm finding that hard to believe," Derek snorted.

"Well, I am about to prove it, because according to my timings Scotty is about to appear any second, and Kate and Allison will be about 5 minutes behind him. So we need to get moving to be in the right place at the right time," Stiles said checking his watch.

"Let's move," Peter nodded.

"Wait!" Derek grabbed Peter's arm as he went to walk past him. "We're stronger going out there as a Pack. A proper one. I accept you as my Alpha, Peter Hale,"

Peter sucked in a deep breath and Stiles felt...something wash through him at the same time as Derek's Pack bond snapped into place beside Peter's inside of him.

"Thank you," Peter nodded.

"Let's get going guys, plans to fulfil, evil psychotic huntresses to murder," Stiles called cheerfully.

"Do you know how to use that?" Derek asked nodding to the gun as they made their way quickly back outside.

"Oh yes, Chris taught me how to use it," Stiles grinned.

"Chris...Argent?" Derek said disbelievingly.

"Yup in about 4 years time," Stiles laughed. He had Pack again, he had Pack bonds singing in his head. Everyone was still alive, everyone was here and ok, it was working, everything was working. He had hope that he could do this, that he could change things….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything seemed to slow down and he wondered if everything was meant to happen anyway if everything had a pathway it was meant to take.

Stiles watched with horror as Kate turned her gun on Derek and fired, Peter, moved out the corner of his eyes moving to throw himself between Derek and what was no doubt a wolfsbane bullet.

And then he decided….

"NO!" He shouted throwing his hand out. His forehead went warm where he remembered Mother Magic kissing him, and then the familiar, and yet alien for this body, feeling of his magic washing through him exploded outward.

Peter slammed his body into Derek's knocking his injured nephew backwards into a tree and waited for the pain. His thoughts were running wild and he couldn't help but wonder if he would have made this choice if it wasn't for Stiles, if it wasn't for the stability that he gave him, if it wasn't for the sanity and the understanding of what was going through Derek's head, would he have made this choice. Probably not.

But now he knew that he couldn't lose someone else, that he couldn't stand to the side and watch Derek die. He couldn't let Kate kill Derek here where she had used him to massacre their family. He stood a chance of surviving the bullet as an Alpha, and he was taking that chance. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact, only to blink when something pinged off his chest.

Opening his eyes he looked down at his feet and stared at the flower that was lying on his shoe. Derek peered over his shoulder at the flower before nearly as one they looked up to where Kate was standing swearing and staring at her gun. She raised it again and fired again, and they all watched another flower flying across the space between them to ping off of Peter's chest.

The Alpha moved to look at Stiles. He was standing there, his eyes a bright amber as he held his hand out toward Kate, something golden was glowing on his forehead. And he could practically taste the magic on the air. He could taste Stiles' magic.

He turned red eyes to Kate whose eyes widened in fear as she realised the position that she was now in.

"I'm sorry Kate but I am not as alone as you thought. I have a pack," Peter growled.

"No…"

"Stiles?! What are you doing?" Scott shouted from his place halfway between Stiles and Allison.

"I'm protecting my Pack Scott, you, Derek and Peter," Stiles said firmly.

"Peter? No! He's done something to you, he has to have," Scott frowned.

"I am not the me from a few hours ago Scott, and I will explain properly to you when we have the time. But right now what you need to know is killing Peter is not the answer. It won't make you human again, that is just a myth, and killing him, it isn't the right thing to do. After everything that he has been through, after everything that he has experienced, he deserves a chance, and I am willing to give that to him. He's my Alpha, and I am his Pack,"

Derek gawped at the human standing there glowing with magic. This wasn't the Stiles that he had come to know, the clever but impulsive teenage boy. This was a man, and he could believe that this was a different Stiles, unbelievably Stiles from the future.

"No,"

"The world isn't as black and white as you would like it to be Scott. Being a werewolf doesn't make you a monster, it is what you do with it that does. The only monster here is her!" Stiles pointed at Kate who was still backing away.

"No! She's not! You are! She...she told me…" Allison stammered.

"What did she tell you, Allison? What did she tell you while she had Derek chained up on that fence and TORTURED him? You're not stupid and you are not a child! What part of that scenario makes Derek the monster huh? What part of kidnapping and electrocuting makes Derek the animal?" Stiles shouted.

"But…"

"Welcome to the world Allison, now here is a reality check. What she didn't tell you was your families code 'we hunt those who hunt us' you are only supposed to go after those who have lost themselves, who spill human blood. Neither Scott nor Derek have done that, and Peter...Peter has only killed those who were involved in his families murders, and the last person is her," Stiles pointed at Kate who blanched.

"What?" Scott breathed out.

"Your beloved Aunt, whose lessons you have taken so to heart, is the reason Peter has been on a rampage. That house, what you see there, is all her doing!" Stiles pointed at the wreck of a building, not even feeling a little bit guilty as Allison dropped to her knees.

"No…"

"You need to think for yourself, Allison! You aren't stupid, but you're easily manipulated, your emotions get the best of you. You need to learn to take a moment and breathe! And then think. Kate seduced Derek when he was just a teenager when he was a child and hurting, and alone. And she manipulated him. She used him, to get information about his family, about this house. And then she locked them all in and burnt them alive. Woman, children, men, everyone, including Peter," Stiles reached Derek and Peter by this point and gripped their wrists in support.

He hated having to put them through this, but Allison needed to hear it. She couldn't become the wavering arrow that she had up until those last seven months.

"Stiles, stop!" Scott shouted.

"No Scott, she needs to hear this. She has given you a warped version of this world. You know Scott, you have fallen in love with him. How many times could he have hurt you? How many times could he have killed you? Do you truly and completely believe that he is a mindless monster?" Stiles asked more gently.

"I I don't I…"

"He's right Allison," Chris said sadly as he stepped out of the treeline. Stiles tightened his hand around Derek and Peter's wrists and shook his head gently when they looked at him. "Though how he knows so much, I don't know,"

"Long story short I am from the future. I got transported back approximately an hour and a bit ago," Stiles grinned. "Oh, and we're friends in the future,"

"What?" Stiles laughed as the word was uttered by everyone else in the clearing.

"Quite good friends," Stiles nodded cheerfully.

"Prove it," Chris narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well aside from the fact that I know your email address…" Stiles said before rattling off a load of facts that he had learned about Chris over the years. "...your favourite fruit is orange, but the easy peel ones and not the ones with pips in and…."

"Ok! Ok! I get it, and...believe it, somehow," Chris frowned. "How do we even…"

"You get your head out of your ass and realise that the way things are done by hunters isn't right, that it is flawed, and starting with her you realise how easy it is to break your code," Stiles pointed to Kate who was being held in place by vines he had trailed around her legs to stop her running.

"The code…"

"Is flawed. Allison came up with a new code, a better one. We protect those who cannot protect themselves," Stiles smiled gently at her. "Chris, your family is flawed. In my timeline, Gerard comes into your lives not long after this. He manipulates Allison into becoming nothing more than a weapon, into becoming another Kate, and in the end, all he wanted was the bite because he has cancer and is scared to die. You are Allison are good people, good hunters because you do it for the right reasons, but you know, even now, that there is rot in the heart of the Argents. You need to take control and fix it before it sets in,"

"Kate,"

"Is mine to kill, you know this. Blood for blood, it is my right," Peter shook his head.

"She is my sister," Chris frowned.

"There were 8 children in that house, 10 adults, 2 of whom were over the age of 80. There were 6 humans in there," Stiles heard Peter snarling behind him and knew he was in beta form.

"Allison, come on," Chris held his hand out.

"We can't just…."

"This is our way, Allison. She broke the code, he...he is right, he has every right to take revenge," Chris said shakily.

"Scott, you should go with them," Stiles looked at his friend.

"What…"

"This isn't you," Stiles shook his head.

"It isn't you Stiles!" Scott argued.

"It is now," Stiles smiled sadly. "Go,"

"Stiles,"

"Now!" Peter roared.

Scott jumped to his feet and made his way over to a reluctant looking Chris and a confused Allison, shooting baleful looks over his shoulder at the three of them as they walked away.

And then the Hale Pack turned to look at Kate where she stood trembling watching them walk closer.

"Just remember…"

"Yes, yes, I know, I remember, kill her in a way that doesn't include claws and is easy to disguise so that you can sell it as self defence. I have it," Peter waved him off.

"No claws!" Stiles shouted before settling with his shoulder against Derek's.

"What are you doing?" Derek grunted without taking his eyes from Peter circling Kate.

"Pack bonding, physical contact helps strengthen Pack bonds and develop them, plus it provides comfort," Stiles grinned at him. "It's really good to see you alive,"

"That is...very weird," Derek blinked.

"I watched you get shredded like paper in front of me, it's really good to see you alive, and in...you know one piece," Stiles shrugged. "Peter! Stop playing with your prey, just kill her already!"

"Don't hurry me!" Peter shouted back.

"I am hurrying you! Come on, some of us are human, and even I can smell that she pissed herself!"

"Alright, alright!" Peter growled before walking forward and gripping Kate's neck. "This is for my family and for Derek,"

The sound of snapping bones filled the air and Kate's dropped to the ground. Derek sort of sagged against him making Stiles flounder a little and reach out to wrap his arm around his waist.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, yes, it's done," Derek breathed out. "She's gone,"

"Yeah, dead and soon to be buried, for good this time," Stiles nodded.

"Ready to do this?" Peter asked placing his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Do what?" Derek asked.

"We're going to stage her body and then I am going to put on the performance of a lifetime," Stiles grinned mischievously.


	3. Acting

A.N Happy Hogmanay everyone!

Chapter Three

"Ready?" Derek asked unsurely glancing down at Stiles.

"Ready, wait for the signal that we discussed," Stiles waited for their nods before he hurried through the station and they both tuned their hearing into him.

"Do you think that he is going to be ok?" Derek asked nervously.

"He is going to be absolutely fine," Peter smirked. "Perfect in fact,"

"Ugh, I don't want to know," Derek groaned, before both their ears figuratively perked up as they heard a sob.

"Dad!"

"Stiles! Where have you been! Lydia was attacked and is in the hospital and I am told you were the one who took her, and then no one...Stiles?"

"Dad, Kate Argent kidnapped me and hurt Lydia, and is she ok? I don't know what happened dad," Stiles sobbed and they could both scent the salty tears in the air.

"Did she hurt you?" The Sheriff asked worriedly.

"Yes she did," Stiles sniffed.

"How did you get away from her Stiles, what happened?" The sound of chairs scraping on the floor filled the air.

"She...she hurt Lydia, she...she injected her with something, and she made me go with her or she said that she would hurt Lydia more if I didn't go with her. She...she took me to the Hale house and...she had Derek chained up in the basement dad...she...she admitted that she set the fire...that she...she…"

"Oh, Stiles,"

"She admitted to using Derek dad, and then she said that she was going to kill us both. She...she came back and...she's the one that has been killing everyone dad, she is the one that has been killing everyone that helped her with the fire to cover her tracks...she...she said someone emailed her and said they were going to confess. It's why she came back….she...she...told us she was going...to kill us both, the way she killed...Laura Hale," Sobbing filled the air, and even just hearing it the two listening Hales were impressed.

"You're safe, you're safe son, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. How did you get away?" The Sheriff's tone was a dad's voice and nothing else right now. And it sounded like he was baying for blood himself.

"Peter Hale...he woke up out of his coma a few months ago, he's been healing and getting everything together, he knew it was Kate. He has been trying to piece together a case because he didn't think anyone would believe him, it had been ruled an accident for so long. He went looking for Derek and realised that he had been taken, Kate was about to...shoot me, he killed her, but he did it to protect me, dad, I swear, she was about to pull the trigger and…"

"Shhh shhh, Stiles it's ok. Where are Peter and Derek now? Are they ok?" The Sheriff said over the sound of Stiles' sobbing. The two Hales' looked at each other impressed. He really was putting on a performance.

"They're...they're...here," Stiles sobbed. And the two of them stepped forward and into the Sheriff's office as they had been instructed.

"Sheriff Stilinski," Peter nodded his head politely to the man that had his arms wrapped around Stiles.

"Peter, Derek. I believe that I owe you my thanks," The Sheriff looked at them with rage burning in his eyes.

"They saved me dad," Stiles let out a great sniff. "Derek, I am so sorry...I am sorry I was so wrong,"

Peter wanted to snort at the deer in the headlights look that Derek gained at the announcement.

"Are you alright son?" The Sheriff asked gently.

"Yes...no...not really," Derek admitted with a gulp.

"Stiles told me everything. Will the two of you be willing to give statements about what happened? Everything, right back to the fire?" The Sheriff asked, suddenly fully professional again despite clinging onto his sobbing son. "I have had my suspicions about the fire for a while now, and I have a witness who is willing to talk, I think he was probably the one that emailed Kate and brought her back here,"

"Of course, I have been putting together everything over the last few months while still pretending to be in my coma. I also heard Kate, the night of the fire. She stood outside and bragged about what she was doing, that she had seduced Derek and used him, she admitted everything," Peter nodded.

"What happened to Kate?" The Sheriff asked.

"She is dead," Peter tried to look as conflicted as he possibly could. "When I distracted her Stiles and Derek managed to get away, but she hit me with a taser," Peter lifted his top and showed the Sheriff the mark on his side. He had been the obvious one for this bit considering he could control his healing. They couldn't really say they had been attacked and have no proof of it. "When I caught up with them, they were in the house, upstairs...I stunned her and she fell,"

"She fell?"

"From the window, she fell against it and the wall just crumbled dad," Stiles sniffed.

"I'm not sorry, you can probably tell that. She murdered my whole family, she tried to take my last family member from me. Is this more satisfying than her standing trial and potentially getting away with it yet again? Yes. But I was doing it to protect Derek and Stiles," Peter said truthfully.

"And for that, I will be forever grateful. Where is she?"

"Stiles told us that we shouldn't move her, she is still outside the house," Derek muttered.

"That's my boy," The Sheriff hugged him closer. "I need to get up there," He said softly.

"I know. Can….can Peter and Derek stay with us? Just for a little while...please? I feel I feel safe with them," Stiles asked the Sheriff, and the Hales watched impressed as he applied full puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Stiles,"

"They have nowhere else to go dad, Derek was living there, and you will know where they are when you need them for statements," Stiles amped up the eyes.

"That is a very good point. And they saved your life. Peter, Derek if you want there is a spare room at our house for as long as you need it," The Sheriff offered.

"That would be most appreciated thank you," Peter hadn't been expecting Stiles to do this, but having his small Pack under one roof would help his still frayed edges heal quicker. "We will of course pay for board and food,"

"There will be no need," The Sheriff shook his head.

"There will be every need, but it is something that we can argue about later," Peter shrugged.

"We should get going and leave you to sort this out," Stiles sighed standing and making his way to Peter's side.

"I have one question that I would like clarifying," The Sheriff called before they could leave.

"Yes?" Stiles turned to look at his dad.

"How long have you known each other? You guys haven't just met tonight," The Sheriff narrowed his eyes between Peter and Stiles.

"I found Stiles digging into the fire, he was requesting and looking for the same information I was," Peter thought on his toes quickly.

"I have been helping him try and prove it was Kate, it's why she took me," Stiles nodded.

"Stiles…"

"I couldn't just let it go. Especially when I had put the suspicion on Derek before I really understood what was happening. And Peter, he needed help,"

"Why didn't you come and tell me?" The Sheriff sighed.

"I didn't know if you would believe me, especially not after what happened with Derek, I needed to be able to give you proof Dad," Stiles said softly.

"I will always believe you. Even if I am a little incredulous at times," The Sheriff pulled his son into a tight hug. "I am going to sort this out and then I will be straight home. Look after him, please," He looked at the Hales intently.

"We will, I promise," Peter nodded.

"I will see you soon," The Sheriff promised before reluctantly releasing his son into the Hale's care. He barked out names of his deputies who scrambled to their feet to race after him, but a female deputy stopped in front of Stiles and the two Hales.

"Stiles honey, are you ok?"

"Tara…" The way Stiles said her name, and the scent of grief coming from him let the two men know that this was someone he had lost. He lunged forward and pulled the surprised woman into a tight hug.

"Woah, you haven't hugged me like that since you were thirteen and I promised to help you watch your dad's diet," Tara laughed confused, hugging him back.

"I'm going to make up for lost time," Stiles promised.

"Ok, well I had better get going before your dad chews me out. You alright?" She pulled back and looked at him concerned.

"I'm going to be," Stiles nodded firmly.

"Well then, I will see you soon," She kissed his forehead before jogging out the door after the other deputies.

"Its...it's been so long and so many people, I hadn't even thought about her...that she would still be here too," Stiles sniffed slightly.

Peter and Derek lunged forward when his knees seemed to give out from under him, and a sudden scent of exhaustion hit them.

"Stiles? Stiles? Are you alright?" Derek frowned.

"Do you need a doctor? What should we do?" Peter demanded even as black veins started creeping up his arm from where he was holding onto Stiles' arm.

"It's fine, there isn't anything to worry about. Let's just get to the car please," Stiles looked pointedly at the other deputies who were watching them concerned.

"Ok, let's go," Peter mostly carried Stiles outside and bundled him into the back of the car, climbing in with him after throwing his keys to Derek.

"What's going on?" Derek asked once they were on the road.

"It's ok, there really is nothing to worry about. It is just everything catching up with me. Time travel, all the running around the younger me was doing before I took over, the running around I did since, the magic I used, Stiles yawned and snuggled further into Peter as he carried on taking his pain.

"But you're magical, it shouldn't hurt you right?" Peter frowned. "Did your hair get longer?" Peter asked confused.

"Oh, yeah, not by best look, I will do it fairly gradually, but I am helping it along," Stiles shrugged and yawned again. "And yes I'm magic, but this body isn't really fully geared up for that type of output, it's like running a marathon without having trained,"

"Go to sleep Stiles," Peter smiled softly when he realised that the human's eyes were nearly completely closed.

"But...we need to…"

"We have you, go to sleep," Derek grunted from the front.

"Everything else can wait till the morning. Go to sleep sweetheart," Peter soothed.

"I do not want to know!" Derek whined from the front.

The sound of Peter's laughter was the last thing Stiles heard before he nodded off, bringing a smile to his own lips.


	4. Giving into Temptation

Stiles sat up with a gasp, already able to feel the sweat dripping down his back and his heart thundering in his chest.

"Stiles, Stiles it's ok,"

His dad, Peter and Derek were all gathered around his bed.

"You're safe!" Peter promised.

He couldn't stop the sob that spilt from him as he lunged forward and hugged his dad.

"It's ok Stiles, she can't hurt you," The Sheriff promised. Stiles couldn't help the wet laugh that he let out at that. Of course, his dad presumed the nightmare was about Kate and what had 'happened' the night before. And in the back of his mind, his tactical self told him this was a good thing, it was telling the story.

But he couldn't tell him, not just yet, the truth. He couldn't tell him that his nightmares were watching the people he loved being stabbed, shot, torn apart, poisoned, drugged, set on fire. That he saw his body, over and over again where it had been left as a gruesome image torn apart and nailed to the front door.

He couldn't tell him about all the blood, and pain, and tears, and anguish, the exhaustion and the agony, the endless nights, the endless days of running and fighting and hiding and planning, all for them to lose a little something else every time.

Melissa with her heart ripped out.

Peter set on fire for the third time.

Deaton ripped in two.

Scott shot through the head.

Lydia lying in that field with her throat ripped open and Stiles kneeling in her blood.

Just as he felt the overwhelming approach of a panic attack two things happened. Peter took him from his dad and hugged him tightly, surrounding him with warmth and strength, yanking their Pack bond tightly mentally, so tightly that Stiles could feel every thrum and hum of it, so that he could feel the emotions Peter was radiating of home, Pack, safety, so he could mentally and physically feel the feelings of protection, strength, ALPHA.

And that place on his forehead Mother Magic had kissed warmed up again, and the burst of love took the edges off of his panic and anguish.

He heard Derek gasp before he quickly pressed his hand to Stiles' forehead covering the mark that was obviously visible, but with the contact, he could feel his other Pack member, and he could feel the concern and more than that his understanding.

"I will go and make us something to drink," The Sheriff said softly, stroking his hand over Stiles' head before leaving the room.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's ok. We're all here we're all safe, and everything is going to your plan so far, and everything else will, we will make sure of that. It's going to go our way. You and me, we will put our heads together and work out how this will go in our favour this time," Peter promised him the minute the bedroom door closed.

Stiles shifted in Peter's arms, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist and his arms around his neck. He buried his face into his shoulder and absorbed the feeling of Alpha and home.

"We're all here Stiles, we're all here, it's not going to go that way this time," Peter rubbed his back.

"You can't promise that," Stiles sniffed.

"No, no I can't but I am going to do everything that I can to make sure that nothing like that happens," Peter said firmly.

"I know you and Peter and separately your brains are intelligent and slightly scary. You're the human who managed to come up with werewolves in a matter of hours, who figured out a years-old crime, and Peter has always out thought everyone else by 100 steps. Separately you're impressive, together I have a feeling that you're going to be unstoppable. And from what you have said you have never truly worked together before. My money is on you two," Derek snorted.

"I think that is the most I have ever heard you say," Stiles smiled weakly and got a small smile back from Derek. The werewolf reached forward and brushed his hand over Stiles' still trembling back.

"Your dad is coming upstairs," Peter said softly. Stiles hesitated for a second before he quickly leant forward and brushed their cheeks together, scenting him, then he pulled back to sit in front Peter not long before the door opened.

"Ok, here we go," The Sheriff opened the door carrying a tray. He held out the tray which held 4 cups of what smelt like hot chocolate. Peter and Derek exchanged a look before they reached out and took a mug each, settling onto the bed.

"Thanks, dad, I've missed this," Stiles sighed.

"I only made it for you two weeks ago," The Sheriff laughed.

"We need to do it every week," Stiles said firmly.

"Ok, we will," The Sheriff agreed.

"I want to say thank you again, Sheriff, for letting us stay here, it is very kind for you," Peter said after a slightly strained silence.

"Oh, it is nothing, not after everything that you did for Stiles, for protecting him the way that you did. I'm just sorry that you guys are having to share a room,"

"It reminds me of when we were kids," Derek snorted.

"I always got stuck with him," Peter rolled his eyes.

"I got stuck with him," Derek huffed.

"Talia always made us share," Peter rolled his eyes at Stiles who laughed.

"Well, at least I know that it won't be too awful for the two of you," The Sheriff said, and both werewolves could smell the pleased scent coming from him in reaction to Stiles' laughter.

"Little bit of a blast from the past, but not too awful no," Peter chuckled.

"Peter, if you don't mind me asking, apparently you were left scarred after the fire, what happened to your scars?" The Sheriff frowned.

"Dad!" Stiles hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, Sheriff's mind, can never turn it off," The Sheriff held up his hands.

"No, I understand, I was luckily left a fair amount of the family money, I have been having regular plastic surgery, luckily the scars had healed over time, so the basis to perform the surgery was easier for the Doctors, and of course they were the best of the best," Peter lied. When the Sheriff nodded and looked away Peter grimaced at Stiles and Derek who both discretely shrugged.

"I have work in the morning, I should get to bed," The Sheriff sighed.

"Alright dad, goodnight, love you," Stiles hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight son, I love you too," The Sheriff paused a moment hugging Stiles again before he left the room.

"I don't know if I can go back to sleep just yet," Stiles sighed.

"How about we watch something till you can?" Peter suggested.

"That sounds good," Stiles nodded.

"I am going back to bed," Derek huffed standing and hurrying out the room as though they were about the start ripping off each other's clothes, and not boot up the laptop.

"I am afraid that you are going to have to choose what we watch, I am far far behind with my TV and films," Peter said as he got comfortable on the bed.

"Wait...you're going to let me choose?" Stiles got a gleam in his eyes that made Peter smile.

"Yes," He nodded resting his arms behind his head.

"I know exactly what you will like," Stiles grinned bringing something up and then taking the wireless mouse and jumping onto the bed.

"Criminal Minds?" Peter frowned at the title.

"Yup, you will love it!" Stiles nodded. Peter blinked when Stiles rested his head onto his shoulder and snuggled into his side, a second later though he wrapped his arm around Stiles and hugged him close, soaking up the feeling of Pack, the feeling of his sanity for the first time in so many years.

Things were still a little foggy around the edges, and he could feel his wolf prowling around in his chest, still unsure, still hurting. But it was getting easier. Having Derek close by and actually accepting him, having him as Pack again. Having Stiles close by, accepting him completely and utterly was something else. Especially with the way he had hugged him tonight, giving him complete trust.

He was healing mentally now as well, the feeling and memory of the insanity that he had embraced so completely was terrifying to him now, and he did not want to go back there, not now he had a Pack and people he cared about to protect. But he had the feeling that the teen...no man lying snuggled against him watching a show about serial killers would allow him to slip.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles yawned as he sat up and looked around the room with a frown as he found Peter missing. The last thing he remembered was snoozing off as Peter discussed who he thought the murderer was.

He was a little bit worried as he made his way down the stairs, only to pause in the doorway and smile as he watched Peter moving around the kitchen putting together breakfast for them.

"Your dad already left, but he said to give him a call when you were awake to let him know you're ok," Peter said without looking over his shoulder.

"Will do, what's for breakfast?" Stiles asked grabbing the orange juice from the fridge and moving to the counter to grab a glass. He was so focused on getting a drink for his slightly dry mouth that he didn't notice how quiet Peter was until he was pressing him tightly against the counter with his body.

He couldn't stop the gasp that came from him as Peter's werewolf hot body pressed against his back, and he knew that he was giving off the scent of arousal, and there was no way that it couldn't with Peter's half hard cock pressing into him like a bloody missile.

"Everything ok?" Stiles gulped trying desperately to sound normal and failing miserably as he bit his lip.

"You smell of me," Peter hummed against his neck, running his nose up the pale skin there.

"Of course I do, you slept with me last night," Stiles went to shove him away but found his wrist caught gently and his hand held behind his back.

"Now now, no need for that," Peter smirked. Stiles whined a little as Peter pressed himself firmer into Stiles' bum, the feeling of his hard flesh causing sparks to fly through Stiles' body. "Interesting." Peter kissed his cheek as sparks literally formed around them in reaction to the emotions Peter was easily pulling from him.

"Peter," Stiles whined dropping his head back onto Peter's shoulder, both purposefully and intentionally exposing his neck to his Alpha.

And Peter was not one to waste an opportunity. His teeth closed over the exposed flesh in a gentle scrape before they fastened over his pulse point and sucked a deep hickey into the skin. As the Warlock let out a small mewl the Alpha wrapped his arms around him, trapping his arm between their bodies, and slipped his hands under Stiles' shirt to caress his stomach.

"Oh for the love of! Come on! That's the kitchen!" Derek's exclamation had them pulling apart and spinning to see him standing horrified in the doorway. "You may want to spray a bit of fabreeze around because it stinks of your arousal in here, and Scott is around the corner,"

"Nah, that's fine, he's still about a year off from being able to distinguish scents, he doesn't really try. He will probably think that it is something Peter is cooking," Stiles snorted turning to pour himself and Derek a glass of orange juice.

"I'm going to let him in. Seriously, stop with the gross stuff, please!" Derek whined snatching his glass and stomping to the front door.

"Surely he is used to seeing you with people from when you were younger?" Stiles frowned after him resting back against the counter and taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Are you suggesting I was promiscuous?" Peter raised his eyebrow at him as he rested his hands either side of Stiles' hips and pressed close again.

"I have seen what you looked like as a teenager to adolescent unless the whole town was blind you had experience," Stiles snorted.

"People were interested but I wasn't that interested back. It takes a specific person to catch my attention," Peter shrugged touching their noses together, the look in his eyes leaving no doubt as to the fact that he was interested in Stiles with a capital I.

Stiles licked his lips and then gave in to the temptation leaning forward and pressing their lips together hungrily. Gods he hadn't even realised that he wanted Peter this badly!

"What the fuck is going on here!" Scott shouted.

"Oh come on!" Derek groaned.


	5. Jackson and Lydia

Peter took a deep breath and desperately fought down the urge to bare his teeth and he listened to Scott arguing with Stiles, yet again, that Peter had done something to him, and that he was making Stiles think he was from the future and that this was Stiles' idea.

He wished that he hadn't bitten the little idiot, but then in retrospect, if he hadn't he wouldn't have Stiles in his life, and the fire spark of a little warlock did just make everything better, everything brighter.

Though he could do without doing another round of 'Peter is evil, your being tricked'.

"Stiles! Why can't you see he is using you to get to me!" Scott snarled taking a threatening step forward.

"What, because he couldn't possibly want me in his Pack?" Stiles frowned.

"Yes! No! No! That isn't what I meant," Scott yelped dodging back when Peter and Derek before flashed their eyes and snarled at the hurt scent that came from their Pack member.

"For god sake Scott! I mean seriously? You're supposed to be my best friend, but to you, I am just a handy sidekick who will always be there to pull you out the shit when you need me. Peter and Derek believe me but you can't?" Stiles glared at him.

"That's not fair Stiles," Scott spluttered.

"No what is not fair is that you aren't even listening to me. And this determination that you're right gets 4 people you care about killed, one seriously injured and later killed," Stiles said factually.

"Stiles…"

"No Scott, enough! I am not some insecure teenager who is going to stand by and wait for your attention. You either believe me or not, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. You either believe me when I say this is my choice and not something Peter has done to me or not. And you either listen to me when I say I want Peter or not, but whether Peter and I are taking long walks on the beach at sunset or he's fucking me through the mattress, that has nothing to do with you!" Stiles spat out.

The silence that followed was heavy as the three werewolves stared at him stunned in response to his outburst.

"I really wish I could get drunk," Derek broke the silence as he pressed his hand to his face.

"Sorry Derek," Stiles grimaced sympathetically at him even as his face turned bright red as he realised what he had just said. He was pointedly avoiding looking at Peter right now even though he could feel the Alpha burning a hole in the side of his head.

"But...time travelling," Scott protested.

"You do realise you're a werewolf, right Scott?" Peter sighed coming up behind Stiles and resting his hand on the base of his back, the large hand seeping warmth into the Warlock.

"You're doing something to him, right there!" Scott accused pointing at them.

"Seriously Scott!" Derek shocking was the one that answered exasperatedly this time. "Use. Your. Nose! I don't know how many times I have to tell you this! Peter is comforting Stiles because you're hurting him, if you used your nose you would smell his hurt, it is stinking this place up!"

"Thanks dude," Stiles snorted smiling a little at the description. But he pressed closer to Peter at the same time, his Alpha supporting him through the hurt of having to yet again hear how little Scott thought of him.

"No, Stiles I didn't mean it like that," Scott's eyes were wide with panic as he caught up with himself.

"Yeah, you did Scott, and that is the problem. I'm not going to do this again. You see me as lesser, just good old Stiles who will always be there to help you out when you need it. I'm not doing that again Scott. I can't. You have already started. How many times have you ditched me for Allison, how many times have you ignored my calls or texts? How many times have you cancelled my calls or texts? You ignored me when I was driving around with Derek dying in my jeep, you...oh wait you haven't done that one yet," Stiles frowned.

"It's ok," Peter rubbed his back.

"Scott, I understand your reluctance when it comes to Peter, I really do. But what Peter did before we anchored him, and what he will do now are two very different things. I'm not asking you to trust Peter. I am asking you to trust me. I've done this, and it didn't work Scott, it really didn't work. It ended in blood and sorrow and loss, it ended with me kneeling in the blood of the last people I cared about being given this chance," Stiles licked his lips and he gripped tightly onto Peter's wrist.

"Stiles," Scott frowned seeing the agony in Stiles' face. He stepped closer looking hesitant.

"Scott, I love you, I do, but Peter and Derek are my Pack, and where one of us fails, the others will be there to make sure that we stay on the straight and narrow. There is a whole lot of shit heading this way Scott, and unless we're a proper Pack, with a proper Alpha, it's going to end badly," Stiles sighed.

"So, we will be a Pack!" Scott snapped.

"Been there, done that, got my friends blood on my hands for the trouble. It doesn't work Scott," Stiles rubbed his forehead.

"So what? You're just going to start sleeping with Peter and take up with him?" Scott spat.

"What I do or don't do with Peter is none of your business,"

"You don't know him!" Scott shouted, and all three of the others groaned in response.

"I am from the future Scott. From. The Future. As in I have lived 16 more years before being sent back here. I know Peter quite well," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't know you!"

"You would be surprised, I have been watching him for quite a while, and I know everything that I need to know," Peter smiled at Stiles, and the human blinked a little at his Alpha as he noticed the softening around his mouth. It wasn't his normal smirk, it was gentler.

"I'm not going to change my mind Scott, no matter what you say. Peter is my Alpha, and I am part of his Pack," Stiles said with finality.

"I...need to go," Scott backed towards the door.

"As ever. Go Scott," Stiles turned and stepped back into the kitchen.

"You had better not hurt him!" Scott scowled between the two Hales.

"We're not the ones hurting him," Derek scowled back before turning and following Stiles into the kitchen.

"Stiles is my Pack, and I care for him. I will protect him from all hurts," Peter stepped closer and poked Scot firmly in the chest. "From all hurts!" He flashed his Alpha red eyes at Scott before turning and following his Pack into the kitchen.

"This breakfast is really good Peter," Scott heard Stiles saying as he stepped into the kitchen.

"You should taste his mac and cheese if you think this is good," Derek responded.

"No!" Peter said quickly.

"Please, Peter!" Stiles whined.

"No I am not cooking you mac and cheese, I'm not your chef!"

"Please, pretty please with cheese on top,"

"No!"

"Please Alpha,"

"Stop giving me the puppy dog eyes," Peter growled dangerously.

"Please please please please please please please please please,"

"Fine! Ok fine," Peter huffed.

"Yay! Thank you," Scott could hear the happiness in Stiles' voice as he closed the front door behind himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Peter asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Lydia needs to be told as soon as possible what is going on, what she is, and she needs help controlling her powers. Trust me you want her in your Pack and on side," Stiles advised.

"And this has nothing to do with your crush on her?" Peter said dryly. Except there was an edge to his tone.

"Are you jealous?" Stiles started smiling turning to look at the Alpha was staring resolutely at the lift doors.

"No!"

"I think you are," Stiles grinned.

"I am not!" Peter snarled just before the lift froze in place. He turned to see Stiles' eyes glowing amber as he looked at Peter.

"Listen to my heartbeat," Stiles gently cupped Peter's face, making him fully turn to look at him.

"Ok," Peter sighed.

"I am not in love with Lydia, all I feel is friendship. That is the only love I have for her. She isn't who I want," He said pointedly.

"Oh," Peter purred leaning forward and pressing his lips to Stiles' jaw, wrapping his arms around the Warlock's waist and tugging him a little closer.

"Yes oh, grumpy wolf," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I was mad up until 14 hours ago, give me a little leeway," Peter grinned.

"That is only going to work for a week, then no excuses!" Stiles warned tapping Peter on the nose.

"Understood," Peter nodded seriously before leaning forward and kissing Stiles deeply.

By the time they stepped off of the lift on Lydia's floor Stiles' lips were kiss swollen and Peter was looking quite smug and happy with himself at the scent of want and arousal coming from his Warlock.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackson hissed grabbing Stiles' wrist.

"Hands off," Peter growled grabbing Jackson and from the look on the human's face was squeezing on the other side of too tight.

"Alright. Let's calm down. And let's step into Lydia's room," Stiles touched Peter's arm and looked at him pointedly.

"What the hell is going on? Since when do you give orders Stil…"

"Into the room, now!" Stiles snapped urging them into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackson frowned.

"Can I hit him a little? I really do not like the way he talks to you," Peter flashed his red eyes at Jackson.

"You are the Alpha!" Jackson choked stumbling back a little, his blue eyes wide.

"Yes, and you're seriously pissing me off with the way you treat Stiles,"

"Peter, stop baring your fangs at him," Stiles groaned. "Yes Jackson, Peter is the Alpha, and we are a Pack now,"

"I want…"

"I know what you want little boy, do not demand anything from me," Peter glared at the teenager.

"You either turn me or I will tell everyone about you," Jackson smirked.

"Yeah, this is all yours," Stiles held his hands up, moving to hop up onto the hospital bed.

"Oh, you will, will you?" Peter smirked right back crossing his arms.

"Yes, so you can turn me…"

"No," Peter said firmly.

"What?" Jackson looked amusingly completely baffled at someone telling him no.

"It's pretty simple, I know you can be a little slow, but it isn't difficult, the answer is no,"

"Then I will…"

"What tell everyone that we're werewolves? Good luck with that. If you're lucky you will end up in Eichan House for the next 20 years, if you're not, I will be ripping your throat out t stop you from endangering the lives of the people I care about. I don't have that many left, so I am very very protective of them,"

"I…"

"It isn't a no for good Jackson, but right now it is a no to being turned. You're not in the right frame of mind to be turned," Stiles said softly.

"I know the danger of the bite I am willing to take it," Jackson spat.

"Dying isn't the only danger. There is a third option Jackson. You could turn into a monster that can be controlled by others, a Kanima, you would become a weapon without even knowing it, to be used to hurt the people you care about. The bite will be offered to you, but you have to show that you can be part of the Pack first, you need to speak to a counsellor to sort through your problems, and only once Peter is happy you will be given the bite. Or you keep the secret, carry on with your life and we leave each other alone,"

"You can't do this! I want the bite now!" Jackson looked between the two of them.

"This isn't something that you get to demand Jackson. The wolf is a frame of mind as much as anything else, now isn't the right time for you. If you want the bite, you need to be Pack first, you need to be in a good place first. Then you will have the bite. You should also think about your relationship with Lydia, she is a good anchor for you, don't throw it away over a silly argument. And she is going to need you now more than ever to be there for her, the next few months are going to be hard on her," Stiles said sadly.

"Because she is going to turn into a werewolf?" Jackson snapped.

"No, she is something else. And it is going to be hard on her,"

"And you're pairing up with the man that attacked her and did that to her, how can you do that?" Jackson frowned at Stiles.

"Because Peter was sick when he did that. He is doing better now, and he is our best chance to survive, he's the best Alpha,"

"I don't think I will ever get used to you saying that," Peter smirked leaning against the bed by Stiles' legs.

"Don't go getting a big head," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You will always give me a big…" Peter wiggled his eyebrows leaving no doubt about what the rest of that sentence was going to be.

"Oh….oh!" Jackson stood blinking at them.

"Yes," Stiles shrugged.

"So you will understand why I will not take particularly well to you grabbing at or hurting Stiles," Peter flashed his red eyes at Jackson again who gulped this time.

"Alrighty then, we have three hours till Lydia wakes up, let's get to her room," Stiles clapped his hands together. "And you can think over your answer, but just to let you know if you try to tell anyone about werewolves we will stop you," He said before turning and bouncing out the room.

"After you," Peter waved to the door when Jackson turned to look at him.

The three of them made their way into Lydia's room, and Stiles motioned to Peter. "What are you doing?" Jackson looked between them as Peter stood on one side of the bed and Stiles the other, joining hands over Lydia.

"We're going into Lydia's mind, well, I am, I am going to go in and talk to her, explain what is going on, help ease her through it," Stiles explained. "Jackson, this is important, once we start, we can't be interrupted. Peter will be aware, but he will be locked to Lydia and me, we need you to guard us and make sure no one comes in here,"

"Ok," Jackson sounded hesitant but he nodded anyway and stood by the door.

"Are you sure this will work?" Peter asked Stiles softly squeezing his Warlock's hand.

"Don't worry I know it will. My magic is strong enough now. And I do not like you shoving your claws into my neck," Stiles huffed.

"I could make it up to you by shoving something else into you,"

"Oh god, do you two really have to do that right now?" Jackson grumbled from the doorway.

"Joy Derek 2.0," Peter huffed.

"Ok, let's do this," Stiles nodded.

"Wait...will this hurt her?" Jackson asked, averting his eyes from them.

"Just a little yes, but it will be better for her in the long run," Stiles promised.

"Ok," The blonde sighed.

"Let's go then," Stiles closed his eyes and drew his magic to the surface.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles walked through the balloons lining the halls of the school, the music from the gym echoed eerily as he looked around the empty halls until he made his way into the gym. There was only one person in there, Lydia.

"Lydia?" Stiles called. She turned around and stared at him with wide, scared eyes.

"Stiles? What's going on? Where am I? What happened?"

"Hey, it's alright, let's sit down, yes?" Stiles took her hand gently as he reached her and led her over to the bleachers, sitting her down and perching next to her.

"What is going on Stiles?" She asked, fear prevalent in her voice.

"We're in your head," Stiles grinned when she turned to stare at him.

"How?" She looked around confusedly.

"I am about to let you in on everything that has been going on the last few months," Stiles shrugged before telling her the story.

"So, I am about to become a werewolf?" Lydia frowned. She had calmed down during their discussion, as he had expected, finally being able to understand what was going on, knowing that she wasn't going mad was a relief and overrode the panic and shock that came with the supernatural world being revealed.

"No, you're something different. The bite helped it along rather than turned you. It also added an anchoring to the Pack. What Peter did was wrong, and his madness does not completely excuse him I know. But if he hadn't bitten you, there is a good chance that your gist would have turned you mad. It is what happened to your grandmother. She was like you," Stiles smiled sadly taking her hand again.

"What...what was she?"

"A banshee. You can predict deaths, foresee things connected to death. You will also get some kickass powers once you learn to hone your skills as well. Without Peter's bite, you wouldn't have had that control,"

"Is that why you didn't go back further? To before Peter attacked me?" Lydia asked quietly.

"Yes," Stiles admitted. "You needed that anchor, your powers are too strong for them not to have developed naturally anyway, much stronger than your grandmother's, and I didn't want to risk you losing your mind,"

"And you're with Peter now?"

"Well no not completely, I mean we have kissed a few times and there has been a little bit of groping but we haven't really discussed it and…"

"Stiles, I meant you have aligned yourself with him," Lydia snorted.

"Oh...right," Stiles coughed. "Yes, I am with him,"

"Why?"

"To be honest, because we tried every other viable combination of Alpha, and they didn't work. The only one that didn't have a chance to was Peter. Logically, he is the one to place the bet on. Besides, going over everything I think that with a Pack to ground him, and the right people around him he is going to be a good Alpha. He has al the potential there. And I am going to make sure that he doesn't go down the wrong path,"

"Ok, so we make a Pack now, become strong and get ready to face whatever comes," Lydia mused.

"Yes. As atonement, Peter will help teach you how to use your powers. And we will become a strong Pack. I also need you to make Jackson understand that this isn't rejection, that it just needs time. And he needs you," Stiles said gently.

"He's…"

"Hurting a lot Lydia. He's hidden that even from you, what he turned into, the thing he became was a statement of how he saw himself. He needs you, and you need him, Lydia,"

"I thought you were in love with me," Lydia raised her eyebrow at him.

"I was, now I just love you. You're my best friend, trust me we're really good friends. Also, you seriously need to stop hiding how intelligent you are, you're much better for it," he nudged their shoulders together gently.

"So what happens now?" Lydia asked.

"Do you want to be part of the Pack?"

"Yes. I will struggle with Peter for a while, but as long as he proves that he is different, I can work through it. He will need to prove that he is different though," She warned.

"He will don't worry. Alrighty then, time to wake up," Stiles grinned holding his hand out to Lydia. Without hesitating, she took his hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What is so special about Stiles?" Peter looked up from carefully watching Stiles' face to look at Jackson instead. He could practically smell the jealousy in the air.

"What?" Peter tilted his head.

"What is so special about him, why are you giving him so much and…"

"You nothing?" Peter snorted. "I am going to give you a lesson, you can't just demand everything from life. You have to earn things in life. Let me ask you a question, why is Stiles any less deserving than you?"

"What?"

"From the way you phrased that question, you think that you are more deserving than him, why?"

"Because I am fitter,"

"We're werewolves, we're fitter. I can make plenty of werewolves who are fit,"

"I have money,"

"I am a millionaire,"

"I am more popular,"

"What am I going to do with popularity?"

"I...I…"

"Nothing else. The reasons you just gave me are all superficial, and all something that everyone else has, something that is easily obtainable. Stiles assures me that you will be able to bring something to this Pack,"

"What?" Jackson looked up from where he had been staring at the floor.

"Stiles assured me that you have something that you can add to this Pack, and that is why I am agreeing to let you in. But you do need to work through your issues first. Starting with the fact that you think you can just demand things from people. This is the real world kid, and I am not some high schooler you can push around, you shove me I'll bite your hand off," Peter snorted.

"But...why him?" This time the question was genuine.

"Because he is smart and intelligent, he thinks outside the box, he is loyal and fierce for the people he cares about, he is reliable and won't let you down no matter how many times you let him down, he sees things in ways that other people don't - his brain is an amazing place, and he sees in me something I haven't been able to see in myself for a long time, even before the fire. He's special," Peter said simply.

"Ok, I can see what you mean," Lydia said a little raspily. "Could you get your claws out my neck now please?"

"Stiles?" Peter looked quickly to his Warlock as he gently removed his claws from Lydia's neck and absently touched her shoulder to draw the pain from her. He found Stiles already looking at him.

"You didn't mention my magic," Stiles said tilting his head.

"What?" Peter blinked.

"You didn't mention my magic, as to 'why me'" Stiles waved his free hand.

"Because that is a plus, but not why I want you," Peter shrugged.

"Oh…"

"So, could someone maybe get me some water and help me sit up, please. And Stiles you had better call your dad, I might as well get my statement over and done with. Kate injected me, right?" Lydia interrupted their staring as she struggled to sit up.

"Yes that's right," Stiles nodded leaning down to help her.

"Ok, you are going to buy me a lot of shoes and handbags for lying for you," Lydia huffed pointing at Peter.

"And I will restock your make-up as an apology for...this," Peter smirked.

"Pfft you're also buying me and Stiles a spa break for this," Lydia motioned to herself.

"Wait why Stilinski?" Jackson spluttered from the bottom of her bed.

"Because he told me he's my BFF in the future, and we're going to get started on that asap," Lydia said after taking a deep drink from the glass Peter held out to her.

"The future? What is he a psychic or something?" Jackson frowned.

"Nope, from the future," Stiles wiggled his fingers at the other teen who just stood gawping at him.

"Oh yes. I accept you as my Alpha, Peter Hale," Lydia recited the words Stiles had instructed her on. Peter sucked in a deep breath as the third bond snapped into place in his chest. Meeting Stiles' eyes he smiled as his wolf practically hummed contently with the feeling of Pack once again.


	6. Coming Together

"Stiles, Stiles, Sweetheart, you're ok, you're safe. Open your eyes," Stiles gasped as his eyes snapped open at his Alpha's order. "There, that's it, Sweetheart, you're safe, you're safe," Peter wrapped him tightly in his arms and rocked him.

"Peter?" Stiles sniffed, his mind still a little foggy from being yanked from his nightmare.

"I'm here," Peter kissed his cheek gently, bundling him closer to his chest.

"What...what happened...what are you doing in my room?" He blinked as he started waking properly.

"I came in here to sleep with you. I was worried you were going to have another nightmare, your heartbeat was elevating," Peter explained as he stroked his hand up and down Stiles' back.

"The fact that you were lying there listening to my heartbeat is both creepy and endearing creeper wolf," Stiles managed to chuckle.

"Actually I heard you when I was coming back from visiting Lydia," Peter poked him in the side teasingly, smiling when it pulled laughter from Stiles.

"You needed to see her?" Stiles guessed.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure she was ok before we went to sleep, the bond with her is new," Peter shrugged.

"How was she?"

"A little suspicious as to why I was there by myself. We had a little chat while I drew her pain. She is very intelligent, I think that it will be ok as long as I keep my composure," Peter mused.

"She is a logical person, she will understand that the person who attacked her and you are not one and the same, she will understand the madness you were stuck in. I spoke to her about the fire and what it did to you. She can understand a little, she was stuck in her own head for only a little while before I got in there to bring her out,"

"I took her a book from the family collection, to start helping her understand Pack," Peter admitted making Stiles grin a little. As he had thought, Peter was turning out to be quite a thoughtful Alpha, providing Lydia with the one thing that she needed right now more than anything else, something that Scott and Derek had both refused to give her in the original timeline, knowledge. He smiled softly against the bare skin of Peter's chest as he started rubbing his Alpha's sides gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked.

"I dreamt about the night you died," Stiles croaked, his hands automatically tightening on Peter.

"Shhh it's ok, I am right here, right here Stiles," Peter guided Stiles' head so his ear was resting right over his heart. "Listen,"

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and then practically melted into Peter as the sound of his heartbeat filled his senses. The sound of Peter's heartbeat, the sound of his Alpha's heartbeat, helping to sooth all the jagged edges left by the nightmare.

"It's ok Stiles, go to sleep. It's ok," Peter soothed and helped lull Stiles into a restful sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Morning!" Stiles beamed walking into Lydia's hospital room. "Oh, morning dad,"

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" The Sheriff blinked.

"Stiles and I are friends Sheriff," Lydia said before Stiles could answer. "Did you get what I asked you for?"

"Yes your majesty," Stiles held up the bag in his hands dropping it onto her bed.

"Thank you, honestly, I am bored stupid!" Lydia huffed.

"You're meant to be recovering," Derek said stepping into the room.

"Derek hey," The Sheriff blinked.

"I picked Stiles up from school," The older man explained quickly.

"Hey, thanks," The Sheriff grimaced a little guiltily at the defensiveness in Derek's tone.

"He and Peter are fussing, they are babysitting me," Stiles grinned wrapping his arm around Derek's and pressing close. The werewolf tensed before relaxing a little.

"Where is your perpetual shadow?" The Sheriff asked leaning back as though expecting to see Peter hovering in the hallway.

"He's at Mr Whitmore's starting the process of getting himself brought back to life legally," Derek explained huffing annoyed as Stiles nudged and shoved him to sit down in the chair on the other side of Lydia's bed.

"Well, I had better get going, I have another visit. Stiles, walk me to the lift?" The Sheriff asked.

"Sure Dad, you two play nice, I will see you in a minute," He waved at a slightly stricken looking Derek. "Be gentle!" he warned Lydia who just smirked at him.

The two of them made their way out the room and when they were halfway to the lifts his dad pulled him into an empty room, actually the empty room that he and Peter had spoken to Jackson in three days ago.

"Everything ok?" Stiles asked, he thought he knew what this was about, but he was a little worried that it could be his dad had realised Peter had been sleeping in his bed since the second night of them staying in the Stilinski house.

"This stays between us Stiles," His father started with, and Stiles knew it was what he suspected. He arranged his features in a serious expression and nodded. "Do you know a kid called Isaac Lahey?"

"Isaac, yeah he's in my year," Stiles nodded.

"I received a concerning anonymous report about his home life. Have you seen anything in his behaviour to be concerned about?" The Sheriff frowned looking worried.

"Hmm," Stiles pretended to think for a little while. "He does tend to flinch away when people move suddenly around him. He never gets undressed in the locker rooms with everyone else, he always goes to the toilet, and he always wears lots of layers...I think I heard that he is claustrophobic as well,"

Stiles watched as the spark was lit in his dad's eyes with the last comment and knew that mentioning checking the freezer had been the right thing to do.

"Right, thank you that is all I needed son," The Sheriff nodded.

"Are you going around there now?" Stiles asked.

"Right now," The Sheriff scowled nodding.

"Dad, look after him," Stiles said softly. The Sheriff blinked at him but stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly in a hug before he turned and left.

"What was all that about?" Derek asked as soon as Stiles stepped back into the room. From the expression on Lydia's face, she had made Derek report what was being said.

"Just something that needed sorting out, something that you sorted out last time Sourwolf," Stiles grinned perching on the arm of Derek's chair and leaning against him.

"There is a chair over there," Derek huffed.

"Pack bonding," Stiles shrugged kicking off his shoes and settling his feet on Lydia's bed. "So, when are you being released?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, they seem to be happy that whatever 'Kate injected' me with has gone out my system. Jackson was in last night," She commented setting her book to the side.

"Oh, how did that go?" Stiles perked up.

"He's calmed down. We had a good talk last night actually, better than we have for a long time. I think he is going to join the Pack, it's the counselling that is making him bawk," She sighed.

"Pass him this number and tell him to give a call and talk to her to see what he thinks. I have spoken to her and she is happy to help us," Stiles scribbled down the number and passed it to Lydia.

"He has signed Peter and me up as well," Derek grumbled.

"You need to talk to someone, and you can talk to her about everything," Stiles repeated for the hundredth time. Honestly between Derek and Peter, he couldn't tell who was worse.

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do Derek. It's not a bad thing. I am signed up as well, though I think she is going to have a barrel of laughs with me," Stiles snorted.

"Have you spoken to Scott?" Lydia asked him.

"No, he's avoiding me with determination, I'm getting an alternate between glares and the puppy dog eyes," Stiles rolled his eyes sinking a little deeper into Derek who grumbled but didn't move either.

"Are you going to tell your dad the truth?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Yes, last time keeping secrets did not help at all, and I am going to need his help to stop certain things from happening, and to keep an eye on other situations. I need to get through the case with Kate first though, this is going to be a big one and I don't want to risk it until it is sealed and everyone I need in prison is locked away for good," Stiles explained.

"You don't need to lie to your dad to help us, Stiles," Derek frowned.

"I'm not, I'm helping me as well. You're my Pack, and I need you. Not going to do any of us good is Peter is in prison. Besides that, I need your help to convince him. It didn't go so well last time," Stiles grimaced at the memory.

"It makes sense," Lydia nodded.

"See that is why I love you," Stiles grinned happily.

"I hope you mean that platonically, Peter won't be happy otherwise," Derek snorted.

"Completely platonically. Oh, Peter booked us in for our spa day by the way, and I caught him shoe shopping, it was a little weird actually,"

"They could have been for you knowing Peter," Derek smirked.

"I think I could rock a pair of heels," Stiles contemplated his raised legs.

"You have the legs for them," Lydia agreed.

"A nice red pair,"

"Crimson,"

"Oh they would go with my hoodie, I missed that hoodie," Stiles sighed.

"Can I go home yet?" Derek groaned.

"No, Pack bonding," Lydia and Stiles said in sync. The redhead blinked at Stiles before smirking. Yes, she thought, they were going to be very good friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We need to talk," Stiles sat down in front of Peter as soon as Derek would be far away enough not to hear their conversation. Stiles had sent him out for food once he had dropped Stiles off after the hospital, he had made sure that he would be gone for a little while.

"Ok, that doesn't sound ominous at all," Peter frowned a little, trying to hide the obvious concern he was feeling.

"It is serious, but nothing bad, I just don't want to get Derek's hopes up, but I don't want things to be kept secret between us if this...whatever we are doing is going to work, there can't be any secrets,"

"Agreed. And you're mine," Peter said simply.

"Are you mine?" Stiles asked, temporarily sidetracked.

"Are you jealous?" Peter smirked repeating Stiles' words back at him from the other day.

"Yes, and I have magic remember, I don't need to kill you, I can just hex off your bits and pieces," He wiggled his fingers threateningly at Peter.

"Good thing I am loyal then isn't it. Yes, I am yours as much as you are mine, for as long as you are happy," Peter smiled, and once again Stiles was struck a little bit dumb at the image of a genuine smile on Peter's face.

His smirks were damn sexy and unfairly attractive, but his smiles were softer and more boyish, and something that Stiles was completely aware were just for him.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Peter asked.

"Ok," Stiles took Peter's hands and looked at him nervously, not sure how he would take this information. "In my timeline, in a few years time, we discovered that Cora had survived the fire as well,"

Peter sucked in a breath like he had been punched and stared at Stiles, for the first time since he had known Peter, in both timelines, he was speechless. Stiles gave him a little while to get his head around the information and just sat patiently waiting, holding onto the hands that were clenching his just a little too tightly.

"How...what...wh...how did she...Laura?" Peter stammered.

"Ok, I don't know if Laura was aware, Derek definitely wasn't and isn't. We never found out how she survived, where she went after, or what happened to her. If she told you and Derek, you guys never shared it with us,"

"So you don't know where she is now?" Peter drooped.

"I don't but I have started looking for her. I have put word out to people I know...knew, and have been starting up contacts with people that will be helpful. I think Satomi will be able to help us,"

"Satomi?" Peter blinked.

"That crafty old wolf knows a lot about a lot if anyone can help us she will. In return I promised her an alliance and that we would have a sit down with her, I hope I wasn't stepping too far out of turn, I know that it is your job to decide things like that," Stiles grimaced.

"If it helps find Cora and bring her home, I would offer more than an alliance," Peter said gruffly. "Thank you,"

"I couldn't keep it from you," Stiles shrugged.

"Thank you, Stiles," Peter leant forward and cupped the back of Stiles' neck, drawing him forward for a kiss that made Stiles' toes curl in his shoes. "Tell me about these contacts?" He asked when they parted.

"Well, the main one I am waiting to get back to me, her name is Braeden, she's a supernatural bounty hunter that will work for whoever pays the bills on paper, but she's a good person with a good heart, and she is bloody amazing at what she does. She and Derek had a good thing before…" Stiles took and breath. "But yeah, if anyone can find Cora, it is Braeden. We will need to pay her. Hopefully, Satomi can help me track her down pretty soon,"

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?" Peter narrowed his eyes as Stiles looked as innocent as he could manage, which was to say not very.

"Never!" Stiles protested.

"Mm-hm," Peter reached out and drew Stiles forward pressing fleeting kisses to the young man's lips until Stiles growled convincingly and climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his Alpha's neck and deepened the kiss.

Peter growled back as he tightened his arms around that trim waist and kissed back with a growing fever and passion mirroring how he felt for this unexpected turn in his life. He cupped Stiles bum in one hand as his tongue danced with Stiles to taste his warlock, something that filled his senses.

The scent of Stiles' arousal embraced him, the sound of his normal hummingbird fast heartbeat fluttering even faster filled his ears, the feeling of him warm and firm and writhing in his arms, everything made his wolf purr and he could not get enough of him as he drank in every little thing that he could.

"I'm not going anywhere," Stiles panted against his lips as his hips pressed against Peter's, a small noise of delight spilling from his lips as he pressed against the hard flesh underneath his him, pressing eagerly into him.

"What?" Peter panted.

"I'm not going anywhere," Stiles smiled leaning down to kiss Peter. "I can feel you holding onto every moment. I lost you once, I lost you all once, I refuse to let them happen again,"

"I refuse to lose everything again," Peter growled softly pulling Stiles closer and kissing him in a way that had Stiles whining for more when he pulled away.

"let's lets claim Beacon Hills as yours, Alpha," Stiles yelped as with that last world Peter flipped them so Stiles was lying sprawled on the sofa before pouncing on him.

"Stiles, I'm sorry," Peter pulled away only 5 minutes later and literally just as they started grinding their hard erections together. Stiles choked out a complaint reaching for the older man.

"For what?" He asked distractedly trying to pull Peter closer.

"Derek's car is about 5 minutes away," Peter grimaced.

"Oh come on! I gave him a huge list!" Stiles pouted.

"I will make it up to you," Peter promised leaning down and kissing him once more before he stood up and searched for the remote.

When Derek walked in the two of them were sitting watching their next episode of Criminal Minds. He hurried passed with the shopping bags to take them straight to the kitchen.

"Do you want help putting it away?" Stiles called.

"No I got it," Derek called back.

"If you're sure," Stiles settled back, resting his head on Peter's shoulder.

"Is he the killer?" Peter squinted at the TV.

"I am not telling you, how many times!" Stiles laughed poking him in the side.

"Oh come on, I am right, aren't I?" Peter smirked.

"Not telling you," Stiles singsonged.

"Have you started a new episode without me?" Derek frowned as he sat down in the armchair.

"No, it's the one you watched this morning when you couldn't sleep," Stiles assurged him.

"Good," Derek nodded settling down to watch the show. Out the corner of his eyes Stiles watched Derek frown before sniffing the air slightly. And then… "Really? Really? I only went shopping! Come on!"


	7. Pack

Stiles whistled as he made his way through the station swinging the lunch bag he had brought for his dad and nodding to the deputies as he passed them, each of them grinning fondly at him. He waved to a couple of them and when he was sure none of them was paying attention casually meandered into the cell area.

He made his way passed the empty cells until he stopped in front of the one that held a man that he had never met before.

"Who are you?" He snapped, eyeing him with derision.

"Well now, that is just rude," Stiles chuckled leaning against the cells. "How are you doing Mr Lehey?"

"Who are you kid? What are you doing in here?" Mr Lehey asked.

"Who I am, well that has nothing to do with you. What I am doing here, well, I know who you are, I know what you have done, I know everything," Stiles smirked.

"What do you know?" Mr Lehey sneered at him.

"I know everything. The freezer, the abuse, the little boy that nearly drowned in your pool," Stiles watched as Mr Lehey paled dramatically at his words.

"What...how…"

"Ah the how isn't important here," Stiles watched amused as the vein in Lehey's head started pulsing. "The why is very different,"

"Don't play with me boy!" Lehey lunged at him, just as Stiles wanted.

All it took was his hand on Lehey's chest for the man to freeze, his eyes widened as he stared at Stiles with confusion and panic as he realised that he could not move.

"Perfect, thank you for cooperating," Stiles said politely.

"What...is...happening?" Lehey managed to say.

"I am casting a spell on you, don't worry I will be finished soon, you won't be physically harmed,"

"What…"

"A truth spell. You're going to admit to everything that you have done, every single thing. Including Matt, hopefully, the people who hurt him being punished and finally being able to speak about it will get him the help for that anger he's been holding onto," Stiles sighed.

"N...o," Mr Lehey's breathing got heavier with panic.

"Haven't you heard? The truth will set you free, well not literally in this case, of course, you're going to prison for quite a while," The Warlock shrugged cheerfully.

Mr Lehey stumbled back with a gasp, his hand going to the place Stiles had touched.

"Well then, have a good life!" Stiles waved.

"Hey! Come back here! Come back here!" Mr Lehey shouted after Stiles as he drifted back toward the door swinging his dad's lunch bag cheerfully.

He stopped by his dad's office to leave his lunch on his desk for him, before making his way back to the car park, trying not to show the drain that using so much magic had placed on him. His magic was there, and he was building it up, but it was so so so much weaker than he was used to.

When he stepped outside and saw Peter leaning against his jeep, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised he realised he was in trouble.

"Get into the car," Peter frowned before climbing into the driver's side. Stiles would have argued about anyone else driving his jeep, but Peter did not look like a happy wolfy right now. He climbed into the passenger side and got settled into his seat, and prepared himself. "What were you thinking,"

"I had it under control," Stiles argued straight away.

"And the reason you didn't go in there with back up is?" Peter pushed.

"There was no need, I had everything under control," Stiles frowned.

"You don't know that for sure, anything could have happened," Peter pulled the jeep off the road and slammed on the brakes hard enough that Stiles grimaced, he then turned to Stiles with a furious glare on his face that took the Warlock aback.

"Peter…"

"No Stiles! It doesn't matter whether you're 100% sure that you have things under control, you do not confront anyone by yourself," Peter snapped.

"You're my Alpha, not my master!" Stiles snapped back. He squeaked embarrassingly when Peter's hand slammed into the car frame next to his head and he suddenly had a very angry Alpha inches away from his face, red eyes glowing brightly and a low growl filling the small space.

"The point of Pack is that someone is always watching your back, whether you think you need it or not. I know you're powerful Stiles, and I know you're only going to get more powerful, but that isn't the point," Peter snarled.

"What is the point?" Stiles asked softly, dropping back a little into his seat and tilting his chin up to reveal his neck, trying to use baser instincts to calm Peter down.

"I know what you're doing," Peter huffed but he nosed at the skin of Stiles' neck anyway, giving a small punishing nip to the flesh. "The point is, no matter how powerful you are, there is always the chance of the unexpected happening, and if it can take you by surprise it doesn't matter how powerful you are, you will still be dead,"

"Peter," Stiles breathed out, understanding colouring his voice. Peter nipped his throat again before pressing a kiss to it.

"What do you think would happen to me if something happened to you?" Peter breathed against his skin, his free hand coming up to stroke Stiles' side as the hand pressed against the car frame cupped the side of his neck.

"You have Pack, you have Derek, Lydia, Jackson…"

"Stiles," Peter shook his head. "Stiles if I lose you, I will lose it, you're my anchor, you're the glue of the Pack. I can't...I can't lose…"

"Shh I'm sorry, I will be more careful in the future, I promise," Stiles pressed kisses to the side of Peter's face.

"I notice you aren't promising not to do it again," Peter sighed after a few moments.

"We agreed, no lies. That's not a promise that I can keep," Stiles shrugged. "But I will be careful, I promise,"

"Stiles," Peter growled.

"Peter," Stiles grinned scattering kisses across his face.

"You're going to drive me mad aren't you?" Peter glared faintly at the Warlock.

"Definitely," Stiles laughed before kissing Peter properly. The Alpha resisted for a few moments before giving in with a groan and kissing him back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles yawned widely as he sat up and started pulling himself from Peter's arms. The Alpha grumbled lowly under his breath and yanked Stiles back against his chest, burying his face into his neck. Stiles chuckled as Peter applied sleepy kisses and nips to the flesh there until he was able to wriggle away and out of bed.

He was humming to himself as he pottered around the kitchen putting breakfast together for the household when his dad walked in.

"Morning pops, coffee is brewing and breakfast is nearly ready," Stiles said brightly.

"Thanks," The response was pensive and once he had poured himself a cup of coffee the Sheriff sat at the table and Stiles could feel his eyes burning into the back of his head.

"Everything ok?" Stiles eventually broke and asked as he placed a plate of toast onto the table.

"Fine," The Sheriff smiled, grabbing a slice of toast. "You know your mum used to say when it came down to it, we're just animals, as much as we all like to pretend to have a veneer of civility and call it humanity, when it comes down to it, we're still animals, with animal instincts. And one of the strongest animal instincts is the parental instinct,"

"Ok," Stiles said slowly wandering where this was going considering there were a hundred places that this could go.

"You're different, and not just in the way the trauma of that night would cause. You're like a different person, older and like you have been through more. What is going on?"

"Do you trust me?" Stiles asked softly sitting down opposite his dad.

"Of course I do, always," The Sheriff frowned.

"Than can you trust me when I say now is not the right time to have this discussion. I will tell you, I promise, but now isn't the right time. I want to get Kate's case out of the way first. And then I will tell you everything I promise," Stiles said seriously, allowing his mask to slip away and his father to see the weight of everything that he had seen and done to be reflected in his eyes.

"Ok, I will wait, just...you know that if you need me, if there is anything that you need, I am always always here for you," John said a little shakily, not sure what to do with this version of his son.

Stiles nodded and then stood to hug his dad. They were cuddly people, Claudia had always been and Stiles was the same, John hadn't really had much of a choice in the matter. But this was different, there was something different in his son's hug, and all he could do was hug back tightly.

Stiles bit his lip as he buried his face into his father's shoulder and breathed in his aftershave allowing it to comfort him. He realised that once he told his dad everything, things would change, his dad would realise that he had technically missed 16 years of Stiles' life, that his teenage son wasn't a teenager anymore and that he had again technically missed a good few of his firsts as an adult.

But it was better than the alternative of Stiles' world where John had been murdered in cold blood.

Stepping back Stiles could see the concern in his dad's eyes, but they just nodded at each other and then Stiles went back to cooking breakfast.

Five minutes later Derek stumbled into the kitchen yawning widely and scratching his stomach. Stiles had been seriously amused to realise that when they weren't in imminent danger and had the safety of a Pack, Derek was not a morning person.

He sat down heavily and then dropped his head forward onto the table with a heavy thunk. Stiles turned and poured him a cup of coffee, placing it directly in front of him so his nose would pick up the scent, patting him gently on the back before going back to cooking.

"So, Derek," John said nonchalantly as he turned the pages in his paper once Derek was looking a little more alive and with it.

"Mm?"

"Any plans for a job or anything?" John asked and Stiles narrowed his eyes knowing that tone of voice. It was the same tone his own voice took on when he was about to interfere.

"Erm, no not really. I haven't really found anything that I really want to do. I was thinking about going to college, but nothing really appealed to me. I was working in retail in New York but I didn't really enjoy it," Derek rambled before shooting Stiles a dirty look when he snorted in amusement.

"Hmm, tomorrow, make sure you're ready at 14:00 hours, I will be by to pick you up," John nodded to himself as he stood and put his paper away, accepting the thermos and Tupperware a cackling Stiles held out to him.

"Wha…." Derek blinked between them.

"You can do a few rounds with me and some of the deputies and see if you like the job. If you do I will get you into the program, if not then just tell me, but give it a go. See you boys tonight, say good morning to Peter for me," John said and walked out the house leaving Derek gawping at Stiles.

"Deputy Hale has a ring to it," Peter drawled amused as he walked into the kitchen. He caught Stiles around the waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before heading to the table. Stiles grinned and quickly plated up their breakfast, dropping it in front of the two hungry werewolves before fetching a cup of coffee for Peter.

"I don't…" Derek frowned.

"I think you could be good at it," Stiles shrugged sitting down next to Peter with his own plate.

"Really?" Derek blushed slightly.

"I think so, you're good at figuring things out, the unusual as well you will have an insight into. Anything freaky that comes into town you and dad working together will be able to get ahead of it," Stiles hummed.

"I guess," Derek nodded.

"You have good instincts for things, and you always liked mysteries," Peter added when Stiles shoved him.

"And you know what it is like to be affected by crime, I think it would give you a good empathy while dealing with people," Stiles offered gently.

"Hmm," Derek went quiet and concentrated on his plate, but they could see that he was taking it seriously and thinking it over.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where is Derek?" Lydia asked as she sat down primly on the sofa and then thumped down her handbag onto the coffee table.

"He's out with dad seeing if the police force is a career for him," Stiles grinned.

"What's he thinking about it?" Lydia asked curiously, before rolling her eyes and yanking Jackson to sit down next to her as she got fed up of him hovering awkwardly.

"He actually seems to be enjoying it. I thought that he might, but then I wasn't sure that he wasn't just going along with it because he was scared of dad," Stiles snickered.

"Are you still calling him Deputy Derek?" Lydia smirked.

"Yes he is, I am sure he does it just to watch that vein in Derek's head start pulsing," Peter snorted. He placed the tray of coffees down onto the table before settling next to Stiles on the sofa.

When Stiles looked up from where he had pressed himself against Peter and gotten comfortable he found both Lydia and Jackson watching them with different expressions on their faces.

This time around Lydia seemed to have managed to forgive Peter a lot quicker, well she had managed to forgive him would be the right way of phrasing it. This time he hadn't driven her mad to bring himself back, this time he was a lot easier to forgive sitting here looking calm and not like he was about to turn around a rip all their throats out at a seconds notice.

"Hmm?" Stiles blinked when he realised that the other three of them were looking at him.

"I asked what we were doing today considering this was your plan," Peter snorted.

"Oh yes! Bad werewolf movies, Derek will be back in a few hours and can join in," Stiles threw his legs over Peter's and grabbed the remote as the Alpha let out a low groan.

"No Stiles…"

"Yes!" Stiles grinned. "It is educational,"

"How is it educational, it's all pretty much wrong!" Peter grumbled as Stiles turned Netflix on.

"Because you can correct us as we go along," Stiles grinned.

"Stiles," Peter whined dropping his head back.

"There there I will make it worth your while," Stiles patted Peter's thigh.

"I could have lived my whole life without hearing about your sex life Stilinski," Jackson grumbled.

"I wasn't talking about sex, I was talking about cooking supper for him, we know where your mind is at though! Do you think about my sex life often Jackson?" Stiles smirked.

"I…"

"I always told you your mind was in the gutter, even when we were five!" Stiles grinned.

"Five?" Lydia and Peter asked confused.

"Jackson and I were BFF's from when we were one till six," Stiles grinned evilly as Jackson groaned and covered his face. "Jax followed me everywhere like a little puppy,"

"Stiles!" Jackson groaned.

"He cried for 4 hours straight one time when his mum took him home early. He would also always give my any of his peanut butter snacks because I liked them so much,"

"WHAT!?" Lydia shrieked.

"What happened?" Peter asked looking between Jackson who was actually bright red and Stiles who was smirking evilly.

"I made friends with Scott and Jackson threw a major tantrum because I wasn't allowed any other friends, I fell out with him when he took off the head of my Yoda action figure because I had said hello to Scott before him that day,"

"That is why you have been arguing and picking on them for years?" Lydia asked Jackson incredulously.

"I was his friend first," Jackson muttered. "He should have said hello to me first!"

"I saw Scott first! I didn't see you standing there!"

"You should have looked for me!"

"I was literally saying hello to Scott and then I was going to look for you!"

"I was your friend first!"

"Oh dear lord!" Lydia looked between them with a faint expression of horror. "This whole time this is what it has been about!"

"I was his friend first,"

"I loved that Yoda,"

"Seriously?" Peter rolled his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were in the middle of watching Bitten when the doorbell went. Peter narrowed his eyes at the front door as his nostrils flared and then his eyes turned red.

"It's Scott," He growled slightly.

"That bad huh?" Lydia sighed.

"Yes," Stiles grumbled before placing the bowl of popcorn down onto the coffee table from his lap and taking his legs from over Peter's.

"I could always deal with him?" Peter offered, flashing his eyes again.

"Thank you, but no. Let's see what he has to say," Stiles dipped down to kiss Peter sweetly for a second before making his way to the front door.

"I need to talk to you," Scott said as soon as the door was open, before Stiles could even say anything.

"Clearly, come in," Stiles waved him forward. He chose to be a little petty and didn't warn Scott that Peter, Lydia and Jackson were here, and took a little delight, ok a fair bit of delight, in watching Scott's shoulders tense as soon as he stormed into the living room.

"Why are you here?" Scott frowned at them.

"We're watching films," Jackson smirked, pointedly getting more comfortable on the sofa.

"Why?" Scott frowned even deeper as Stiles strolled passed him and leant against the back of the sofa.

"Because we're a Pack," Peter answered calmly, eyeing his beta with more than a little disdain.

"Pack? Stiles, you can't be Pack with him! You're not a werewolf," Scott frowned.

"You don't have to be a werewolf to be Pack Scott," Stiles sighed.

"So what, you're suddenly determined that you are from the future, that you're Pack with Peter, Lydia and Jackson, and you expect me to believe that Peter hasn't done something to you?" Scott scowled.

"Is that the story is difficult to believe, or that it is difficult to believe that I not just simple, human, weak Stiles?" Stiles asked softly.

"I went to speak to Deaton about this. He says that Mother Magic has only shown herself a few times to people, and only to her very favourite children," Scott glared.

"Oh wow, what a shock you believe your yoda, cryptic, riddle talking boss, who by the way dude screams suspicious, over your best friend," Stiles rolled his eyes. "And secondly, ouch dude, what is it that hard to believe that I might actually be fucking good at something and be favoured, or does it always have to be about you?"

Stiles ignored Jackson's hissed "burn" in the background, and the sound of Lydia's hand connecting with his arm, and instead stared unfalteringly at Scott who had blanched.

"I…"

"Also what gave you the right to be passing information I told you in trust to someone else? Someone, you barely know?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"I have known Deaton for years! I work with him side by side 5 days a week!" Scott protested.

"And were you aware that he was an emissary? That he was specifically the Hales emissary?" Stiles rested his hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed gently before he carried on speaking. "That he was in love with Talia? Were you aware that he has been monitoring everything in Beacon Hills since the fire? That he knew Kate was the one to set it and didn't report her? That he should have gone with Laura and Derek to protect them, it was his duty and he didn't do it, that at the very least he could have gone to Peter and helped along his healing, and he didn't? That type of man, I have no time for," Stiles sneered.

"You're blaming him…"

"I am blaming him for nothing, I am finding him at fault for everything that he has done since that fire, and before it," Stiles snapped.

"I…"

"Enough," Peter growled standing up. He pulled Stiles gently behind him, and the next thing the time traveller knew Lydia and Jackson were standing either side of him, Lydia's hand sliding into his own, Jackson's hand gripping his shoulder. And they both could feel the trembling in Stiles' body, and realised what Peter's hearing had picked up, Stiles was exceedingly distressed by this argument.

"You don't…."

"Leave!" Peter roared, throwing all the Alpha that he had into his voice.

"S...s...see Stiles, he is exactly the same, using his powers to get me to do what he wants," Scott stammered even as he staggered back a few steps.

"I am protecting my Pack, as I always will do, and as I will do anything to make sure I achieve,"

"I wouldn't hurt Stiles," Scott glared.

"There are other ways to hurt someone other than physically idiot!" Jackson huffed.

"What?" Scott blinked.

"Hear that sound?" Peter asked sibilantly.

"Peter," Stiles protested.

"What sound?" Scott frowned confused.

"That thundering sound, the sound of your best friend's heart beat?"

"Yes,"

"That is the sound of distress, a lot of distress going by how hard his heart is beating," Peter narrowed his eyes even further on Scott as he took another step back.

"No," Scott refuted.

"That bitter smell on the air?" Peter carried on.

"Peter!" Stiles tried but he found himself pulled further back, behind Lydia and Jackson this time.

"That smell is hurt Scott, guess who it coming from?" The question was rhetorical considering three out of the four in the room were glaring at him.

"I think it is time you leave," Lydia told Scott sharply.

"I am not, I, Stiles is my friend! Only he can say whether or not I should leave!"

"I want you to leave Scott," Stiles breathed out.

"There we go, now leave!" Peter growled again.

"Stiles…"

"Go Scott, and when you can actually talk to me properaly about this and not just come here to tell me I am wrong, don't come back," Stiles turned and went into the kitchen.

"Stiles,"

"You have been asked to leave, unless you do in the next five seconds, I will call the Sheriff," Derek growled from behind Scott where he had snuck into the house.

Stiles heard a little bit of a disturbance, but then arms were being wound around his waist and he was being pulled back against a firm chest.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Not really," Stiles sighed.

"Are you angry at me?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"What? No," Stiles turned to look at him. The Alpha allowed him to turn in his arms, but did not release his grip on him.

"You didn't want me to reveal how hurt you were to Scott, but I did anyway. He needed to know how much he was hurting you, he needed to know that his words and actions hurt you, I couldn't smell your pain and hear your distress and not do something about it," Peter was apologising without apologising Stiles realised.

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and drew him down into a kiss.

"Thank you, for looking after me," Stiles smiled. "Come on,"

They walked back into the living room and he was faced with concerned looks from Lydia and Derek and a nonchalant look from Jackson, who stared at him intently.

"I was thinking that we could get pizza," Lydia said after a few beats of silence.

"Pizza sounds really good to me," Stiles nodded.

"I am thinking meat feast," Peter dropped onto the sofa and pulled Stiles down onto his lap.

"Seconded," Lydia nodded and then grinned when Peter and Derek looked at her surprised. "What, not very 'girly' of me?"

"I well no that isn't what we I mean…" Derek flustered until Lydia took pity and started laughing.

"I will order the pizza, how many should I order?" Jackson asked.

"6, werewolves eat a lot of pizza," Stiles instructed.

"Can I ask something?" Lydia asked with a tone that said she expected an answer. That tone made Stiles smile softly, he had missed that.

"Go ahead," Peter nodded as Jackson started putting in the order.

"When Stiles really started getting upset and you went all...Alpha on Scott, I felt something, a pull, I had to get up to comfort Stiles as well," Lydia frowned a little. "I mean I wanted to comfort him, but this was like a HAD to,"

"It's a Pack bond, the bond is forming between all of us, when Pack is hurt or upset, the others feel it, and physical comfort helps to ease physical and emotional hurt," Stiles was the one to explain.

"Pack bonds?" Jackson asked as he hung up the phone.

"Yes, we're Pack, all of us here in this room," Peter nodded.

"Oh," Jackson blinked. "I thought…"

"You thought that we were blowing smoke?" Stiles grinned.

"Yeah pretty much," Jackson nodded.

"Trust me, you can form a Pack bond without being a werewolf, and you will need that Pack bond for when you get the bite. What happened last time wasn't pretty, and I don't want you to go through that again," Stiles said gently.

"Alright. Let's give this Pack thing a go," Jackson nodded.

"We already are idiot," Stiles teased gently.

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Yes, Jackson?" Stiles grinned.

"I am sorry about your Yoda,"

There was silence and then laughter filled the room.

"Yoda?" Derek asked confused only causing more laughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey everyone," The Sheriff blinked as he walked into the livingroom and found the group there. Lydia and Jackson were curled up under a blanket on one sofa, Stiles was sitting in between Derek and Peter on the other, his legs over Peter's and his back resting against Derek's side.

There was a film just starting on the TV and the smell of warm pizza filled the room.

"Hey pops," Stiles grinned.

"Hi Sheriff," Jackson waved.

"Jackson, it has been a while," The Sheriff nodded surprised, dropping down into his armchair with a happy groan.

"He apologised for Yoda," Stiles explained.

"That's good to hear," The Sheriff snorted before eying the pizza. "What's on?"

"It's that werewolf film with Michael J Fox you like," Stiles said, leaning over to nudge the pizza box to his dad.

"What's the trick?" The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at his son.

"You're allowed treats every now and then, every now and then though! Don't think I am going soft," Stiles warned waving his finger at his dad.

"I wouldn't be that stupid," The Sheriff snorted grabbing a slice. "Whatever the cost I will take it,"

"There is no cost!" Stiles protested.

"So worth it," The Sheriff groaned around the massive bite he took, gaining laughter from the others in the room.

"Drink Sheriff?" Peter asked gently moving Stiles' legs onto the sofa and standing.

"Beer please, might as well make it lasts before he puts me on salads and water for a month," John grinned.

"There is no catch!" Stiles protested.

"Anyone else?" Peter asked as Stiles slumped back against Derek and accepted the sympathetic pat on the head he received from the younger Hale.

"Coke please," Jackson requested.

"Water for me please," Lydia asked.

"Coke as well please," Stiles smiled up at him.

"Coke for me too," Derek yawned getting comfortable.

An hour later Stiles looked around the room with a soft smile on his face. Lydia and his dad were arguing quietly about the best part of the film - Lydia was apparently a big fan of it as well - Jackson had his head dropped back onto the arm of the sofa, his legs now over Lydia's and was snoring softly, with a small trail of drool trickling out his mouth.

Peter and Derek were both enthralled in the film and were watching it intently, with snorts and snickers coming from the both of them randomly at the 'werewolf' parts, Stiles had thought that they were going to wet themselves at the first transformation.

He had Pack and family around him, alive and happy, the sounds of laughter and chatter, of life, filling his senses. It soothed the wounds that he had carried back with him, wounds he knew would never fully heal, but they could scar over, given enough time. Given enough of this.

Peter's thumb suddenly found his bare ankle under the blanket Stiles had thrown over his legs half an hour ago. He didn't take his eyes off of the film, but he had clearly sensed Stiles' mood. Stiles closed his eyes and dropped his back against Derek's shoulder, absorbing the atmosphere into his soul.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Whosit?" Peter mumbled sitting up and blinking around blearily as Stiles' hand flopped around like a dead fish on the bedside table trying to find his ringing phone without opening his eyes.

"Lo?" He muttered huskily into the phone still not opening his eyes.

"Whozit?" Peter repeated seeing Stiles sit up with a jerk.

"What? Where? Yes, no, no, that is brilliant, yes, yes, we will be there tomorrow. Thank you," Stiles said before hanging up and turning to Peter with a wide grin.

"What?" Peter asked confused.

"That was Satomi, she found Braeden. She will be with Satomi tomorrow. We will have our meeting with her and then speak to Braeden," Stiles grinned. "She will find Cora within a month I am sure!"

"You're amazing, have I told you that?" Peter said after kissing Stiles hard and long enough that the Warlock's lips were swollen and red.

"Not yet, but it was implied," Stiles licked his lips absently.

"Well, you really, truly are," Peter sighed happily dropping down onto the bed again and held his arms out. Stiles gently dropped down on top of his chest, snuggling his nose into Peter's neck, scenting him.

Peter gently ran his hand up and down Stiles' back, soothing him back to sleep. As he held the young powerhouse close he marvelled over the turn of events, apparently the massive turn of events from what they had originally been. His future was looking bright and good, and all thanks to this amazing man in his arms.


End file.
